Surprise, Surprise
by Polly-the-PolarBear
Summary: Annabeth has to move to New York and live with her cousins along with her annoying step-brothers. But Annabeth can't stay upset about what had happened at her previous school in San Francisco. Although her year of high school turns into a new adventure. Good or Bad? Who knows when your Demigods. Rated T for swearing. Percabeth, Jasper
1. Chapter 1 - Betrayed

**Hi guys! So this is my new story about how Annabeth goes to Goode.**

 **I know I know, there is so many of these, but I really like them and I just wanted to try and write one.**

 **And I know that I haven't updated _Gods Visit Camp_ in a while but I am just stuck for ideas. But as soon as I get one, I will defiantly update.**

 **I hope you like this story.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own PJO or HOO**

* * *

 **Annabeth**

"Love you too, bye!" I swiped my hand through the mist and watched the man of my dreams image fade.

After I finished IMing Percy, I decided to finish off my homework. I like, no, _love_ school. But the people there make it a living hell. And trust me, I would know.

So, there are all these different groups at school, like a normal high school. You have the jocks, nerds, athletes, (athletes are different from jocks. Jocks just play football when athletes are all rounders.) The drama nerds, musical nerds, and of course, the sluts. The ones who are always wearing short skirts, heels, and _really_ tight shirts. Now, I bet you guys will be asking me what group I'm in, am I correct? Well, I can assure I am not with the sluts, not in a million years. I am actually in no group. I know right, _shocker._ I just hang around with my friend Violet Kleiner.

Violet is really nice and she loves architecture like me. But she is also a total fashionista. If you even acknowledge someones clothes or say mention a hair tie or something, she will explode and go crazy with excitement and lecture me about the flexibility of a hair tie. People say that I do that with architecture but I'm sure I don't. Right?

Anyway, my homework was pretty easy. All I had to do was some maths problems and write and essay about what the importance is of a character out of the book we are reading, _How To Kill A Mocking_ Bird.

I just finished the conclusion for the essay and was starting my maths homework when I heard crying coming from downstairs.

I walked cautiously up to the door as if suddenly it were to burst open and quietly placed my ear up against the door.

"Why did this happen?" I heard the voice of my step-mother, Sophia ask.

"I don't know sweetie but we will get through this." My father reassured her. "We will go to the funeral where you can say a proper goodbye and-"

"No!" Sophia snapped. "You don't get it do you?"

There was silence for a couple seconds singling my father didn't get it.

"You know the company my Mother and Father owned?" Sophia asked.

"Yes..." My father said cautiously.

"Yea well, they once told me that when they... Pass on..." She had to choke out that last bit. "I would inherit the business while my brother got the Mercedes Benz."

"Yeah, so?" My father asked.

"Well, I can't run a business from across the country now can I. So that only means that I have to either sell the business or move to New York and continue on my parents legacy. And selling it is already out of the question." Sophia was now speaking in a serious tone.

My heart left at hearing that. New York was where Percy lived. But then I realised that Violet was here, in San Fransisco.

My father sighed. "Well then I guess we are moving to New York."

* * *

You want to know what I did once I heard that? I smiled then cried, then smiled then cried. I slid my back down the door and decided to keep crying. Then I perked up again remembering about Percy and camp. But then I cried again remembering that leaving San Francisco meant leaving my school, and leaving my school meant leaving my friends, and leaving my friends meant leaving Violet.

I hadn't realised that my sobs were that loud until I heard a knock on the door.

"What do you want?" I said in-between sniffles.

"Can I come in?" The voice of my Dad spoke.

I moved over slightly so I wasn't leaning on the door and reached up and opened the door.

"Hey champ, whats wrong?" My Dad asked while entering the room.

"Don't _hey champ_ me. I over heard you and Sophia talking, are we really moving to New York?"

He sighed and slid down the wall to sit next me. "You heard all that?"

I nodded grimly.

"Well it is all still up in the air but there is a very high possibility that we are moving."

He saw my face drop then continued rapidly. "But isn't that a good thing? I mean you will get to be closer to Percy and camp?"

"It is good. Its amazing actually. But then I will have to leave my friends here."

"Don't worry, baby girl, things happen for a reason. And you will make tons of new friends in New York."

"I guess, when do we leave? I mean, _if_ we leave."

"Well, um, in one week."

* * *

I died. I died right there.

 _ONE WEEK! Why would they do this to me? Ugh! That is sooo not enough time to tell Violet._

There was no way I could tell Violet, I was her only friend. So I decided to leave her a note on my last day of school there, but of course, she would think that I would see her on Monday. I know it seems harsh but I have run out of ideas.

I was Tuesday today. We leave for New York on Sunday. I don't think my 10 year old twin brothers, Bobby and Mathew were to happy about that considering that there is now a hole in the wall. But I can't say the I wasn't considering throwing something as well.

As I got ready for school, I was still trying to think of ways to tell her but I kept coming back to writing her a letter. I cursed in frustration as put my lunch box in my bag and then gave my Dad a kiss on the cheek, gave my step-mom a glare that could kill, then headed out the door.

Once I arrived at school, it was as chaotic as ever.

Girls trying to hook up with guys, guys trying to hook up with girls, paper flying everywhere and the nerds and geeks running around the school trying to get away from the bullies. Which in the end, the bullies would always catch them and leave them hanging on the gym door by nothing but their tighty whites.

I slip through the crowds un-noticed, thank the gods, and made my way to my first class, English.

I walked through the door, place my essay on the teachers desk, then made my way to the front row of desks and sat next to Violet.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Oh yea, hi." Violet said glancing up at me before returning her gaze to her book in front of her.

"Um, you ok?" I asked.

"Mhm."

"Ok..." I murmured as I took out my English binder. She didn't seem to hear my comment.

I decided to leave her alone because I really wasn't in the mood to get yelled at for not minding my own business.

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like forever the bell rang. I wasn't really interested in the lesson today because I kept glancing over to Violet and wondering what was wrong. Because of my ADHD, I get distracted easily.

 _Is it me? Did I do_ _something? Did she find out that I was leaving San Francisco?_

I also couldn't help but think about Percy and his raven black hair, his muscular body, his caring nature and his sea green eyes that could make me melt on the spot.

I was just getting deep in thought about Percy and Violet when the bell jolted me back to reality.

I took up my surroundings. Most kids were packing up and leaving the classroom, some I could see had already left. I then looked to my left and saw that Violet was already gone.

I jumped up, grabbed my stuff, and headed for the door but froze when the teacher, Miss Verkey, called my name.

"Annabeth Chase," she called. "What do you think you were doing today?"

I slowly turned around to face her, not liking my chances. Miss Verkey is very strict, but nice when she wanted to be.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You are one of my best students Annabeth, and it disappointed me to see that you were not paying attention."

Her voice was now soft so I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"I... I'm sorry Miss. I just had a lot on my mind."

She gave me a wary look then gestured her hand towards the door. "Go on, I don't want to keep you to long."

I nodded my thanks then rushed out the door. I had no hope of finding Violet after that setback so I headed off to my next class which was Biology. I had to wait until lunch to talk to Violet since I don't have any classes with her until then. So I tried to focus on the lesson and not the nagging voice in the back of my mind.

* * *

Finally lunch came around. I was hoping to get there fast but my maths teacher, Mrs Smith, held me back to give me praise on my homework. I tried to get out of there as fast as I could be she insisted on me sitting with her and helping her mark the juniors homework. I was honoured, don't get me wrong, I just wanted to ask what was wrong with Violet.

Once I escaped Mrs Smith, I made my way over to the cafeteria, what I found was even more disturbing than Chiron in his swim trunks.

The whole school was crowded around one table with two girls in the middle. I instantly thought hat the two girls were the two most popular girls in school, Janey and Maria. But when I looked to my right, I saw Janey at the counter paying for her lunch. I walked a bit closer to try and get a better look. I gasped at what I saw.

I saw Maria sitting on the table admiring her nails while talking to a girl on her left. I glanced to the girl Maria was talking to. It was Violet.

Violet was laughing, admiring her nails, winking at boys and putting down other girls.

Maria noticed me and a smirk formed on her face. "Violet!" Maria called, looking over to my friend.

"Yes Maria?" Violet replied.

Maria pointed to me. "If you want to prove yourself, show your little, _friend_ , here where she truely belongs."

Violet looked at me for a second saying nothing. I actually thought that she might not do it. Actually, I _know_ she won't do it. I'm her best friend.

Boy was I wrong.

Violet then placed a smirk on her face similar to Maria's and stood up and walked over to me. I stood my ground as the crowds around us made way for Violet to come through.

"Why don't you just make this easy for everyone and leave while you still can." Violet scolded while coming to a standstill about an arms length away from me.

"What are you doing Violet? I thought we were friends." I pleaded. I could easily take her but I was trying to avoid any un-nessacery violence.

Violet chuckled. "Well you thought wrong. I am not going to lie Annabeth, I did truely like you. I just got a better offer."

Those words stung like a bee sting. _Better offer?_ That is so rude.

After I came to terms with her not being my friend anymore, I replied. "Really? These...skanks...are a better offer?"

There was some oooo's and ahhh's from the crowd.

Maria's face hardened at my comment, but she stayed quite. I could see through Violets eyes that she was thinking. Trying to decide who to go with. Unfortunately, she picked the wrong person.

" _Skanks_? Really Annabeth. Who knew you could stoop that low. I honestly thought you were better than that."

The crowd made the sounds again.

"To think I thought you were my friend." I started to walk off when I froze in my tracks.

I felt something hit my back then the unmistakable scent of Taco Tuesdays.

I reached my hand up my back and plucked the taco off my shirt. I brought it back round to my eyesight and threw it on the ground. "Really?" I stated not even turning around. I started up my walk again until I heard the voice of Maria shout "GET HER" then I felt thousands of objects hit my back. Soon there was food flying at me from all different angles. I heard the screams of the crowd shouting 'BOOOO' and "GET LOST'. I turned around to face Violet with tears forming in my eyes.

She just stood there, staring at me. She didn't show any signs of friendliness, so, I bolted.

I ran out the cafeteria doors letting the tears fall down my face. I rushed outside and didn't stop running until I was safely on the steps of my front porch into my house.

I burst through the door heading straight for my room.

I passed my Dad on the way up the stairs and said, "I can't wait to go to New York!" Then burst into my room and flopped on to my bed and didn't try to hold back the tears.

* * *

 **Hi Guys!  
Hope you liked it. I sure had fun writing it. I didn't want to ****make Annabeth seem weak by making her cower under Violet so I made her stand her ground. But There is no monster worse than High School girls. :)**

 **In the next chapter I am going to have the move from San Fran to NYC. I am going to make it that Annabeth's parents have to go to Georgia for a year on a press conference tour for the new business owners. So Annabeth and her brothers have to stay at their cousins place. Annabeth goes to the same school as her cousins who are the same age as her and the twins go to a intermediate school. Which school while Annabeth end up going to. (I know its obvious, :))**

 **I will also have things in Percy's point of view for part of the chapter but the actual 'Annabeth going to Goode' part won't be until chapter 3. But I hope th suspense is good enough. :)**

 **Please review and follow!**

 **Thank you, hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Polly-The-PolarBear**


	2. Chapter 2 - Plans are Changed

**Hi guys!**

 **This chapter is just going to be about the move. It will have the information about where the parents and brothers go.  
** **I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I do not own PJO or HOO. Uncle Rick does.**

 **I hope you Enjoy!**

 **P.S. In Annabeths point of view, it is Sunday and in Percy's point of view it is Monday. It is Sunday in Annabeth's POV until I say** **otherwise in the chapter.**

 **Enjoy! :) :) :) :) :)**

* * *

 **Annabeth**

I wish Percy was here.

It has been four days since the 'incident' at school, and after that, I ditched school for the rest of the week. I am actually a tough girl. I mean i'm a DEMIGOD for gods sake, I have to be! But Percy always knows the right things to say to cheer me up. Sometimes all he needs to do is email that lopsided grin and all my worries, fears, and anxieties wash away. But not even Percy could save me from the one thing worse than any monster, titan or giant. High School girls. They are all bitches. Excuse my french but I am only speaking the truth. They always seem to find you weak point, and figure out how to destroy you by using that week point. Ugh! Talk about annoying.

Anyway, tomorrow we are leaving for New York so, of course, its chaos right now.

My father is running around trying to organise things into boxes. My step-mom (step-monster) is collecting the last bits and pieces from all the rooms. (Which, by the size of our apartment, is only 3.) And since my brothers don't want to leave, they are trying to delay as much as possible. While I, being the productive person I am, was sobbing into my pillow.

Hey don't blame me. What would you do if your friend humiliated you infant of the whole school? Sure it has been four days but she was my only friend.

After about a full half an hour of crying, I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said in between sniffles.

The door creaked open to reveal my Dad.

"Hey bud, whats up?"

I looked up at him and understanding struck on his face.

He pulled me into a hug. "Shhh, calm down. If Violet did that to you then she is no friend of yours. She doesn't deserve such an awesome friend like you. She made her decision, you might think it was the wrong one but she might think otherwise. She will realise soon that she made a big mistake turning on you. You have been nothing but good to her and if she can't see that, then, screw her!" He smiled. "But the big thing is that what is your decision. Are you going to dwell over the past or look for to the future?"

He was right! I shouldn't keep dwelling over her if she dod that to me.

I straightened up and looked my father in the eye. "Thanks Dad. That helped a lot!" I gave him a huge bear hug. He kindly returned by hugging me back.

"Glad I could help. Now, wipe those tears away and put a smile on your face. Arn't you excited to see Percy?"

My face broke out into an ear to ear grin after hearing his name.

My Dad chuckled. "Im gonna take that as a yes."

I nodded my head quickly. He laughed some more before standing up. "Well, I better get back to helping your step-mom and try containing those boys. Good luck finishing up your room." He raised an eyebrow as he looked around the messy room.

"Hey! Im trying!" I said defensively.

He cracked a smile as he headed out the door.

I looked around my room and jumped up to get to work. I had new motivation to get this finished. All I wanted to do right now was see Percy.

So I set to work putting all my clothes in one box, and other other stuff, (e.g. Alarm clock, phone charger ect.)

* * *

While I was packing my stuffed toys, (Yes, I have a stuffed toy collection. Percy won't shut up about it), I was sitting on my bed and fell asleep. Once I woke up, I found myself tucked into bed with all my boxes that had previously been in the room that night, were all gone.

I picked up my phone from my nightstand and read the time.

6:21 am.

"Ughhhhhhh," I sighed out loud.

I reluctantly rolled out of bed and got dressed into the clothes I picked out last night. I was wearing a light grey T-Shirt with an owl on the front, dark blue jeans, grey converses and the navy blue jumper that I had 'borrowed' from Percy the last time saw each other.

I snuggled into the comfy jumper. Cracking a smile when I caught a whiff of that sea salt smell.

I imagined his soft, raven black hair, those sea green eyes that makes me melt at the sight of them.

I was jolted back to reality when I slipped over my T-shirt that I was wearing to bed.

I hit the ground with a thud as I cursed under my breath. "Ow!" I slowly sat up, then stood up while eyeing up the floor looking for anymore surprises. I sighed when I saw the rest of my clothes from last night. I gathered them up then chucked them into the box for all the left over stuff that I forgot to pack.

I shuffled to my phone on my nightstand at checked the time.

6:48 am.

I screwed up my face, remembering that our flight was at 10:45 am.

I put my phone into my, (Percy's) jumper pocket then headed downstairs.

As I suspected, I was the only one up. I opened the cupboard door but only found it empty. I tried the next cupboard. Empty again. I did this with all the other cupboards including the fridge only to have the same outcome.

"Great, now what am I going to eat," I said under my breath.

"I thought we should eat at the airport."

I looked up in the direction of which the voice came from only to see my step-mother standing there.

"What do you want?" I said while trying back to look at the empty fridge.

"Is that Percy's jumper?"

I looked at her confused, why did she change the subject? I decided to not question her and just answered.

"Yea, so?" I replied, raising my eyebrow.

"Oh no, just asking, considering that it goes down to mid thigh."

I smiled while looking down at the jumper. Percy always was quite a lot taller than me. He was also really muscular which added another size or two.

"Annabeth?" My step-mother, Sophia asked.

"Yea," I replied while looking back up at her.

"Im sorry that we got off on the wrong foot. I am not trying to replace your mother or anything, there is now why I would even think that. Your such a lovely girl Annabeth, I was just hoping that we could start to hang out more when we get the New York."

I froze. Was this actually happening? She was _apologising_? Wow.

"No, its not your fault. Its just that things were really starting to look up with my Dad and I, and then you came along with your two sons. I was just scared the he would forget about me." I was surprised that I was telling her all this. it just started coming out.

She gave me another sympathetic look. "No way, how could someone forget and amazing daughter like you."

I smiled at the praise. "Thanks, and I would love to hang out more in New York."

"Oh and before I forget, just reminding you that we are going to stay with our cousins while we are in New York until we find a place."

"Yep, cool!"

"Awesome, now how about I go wake your father and step-brothers and then we can start getting ready to leave."

I nodded. She smiled as she walked off.

Wow, that was interesting. Maybe I got her all wrong.

* * *

By the time we had got to the airport, boarded our plane, and took our seats, it was already 10:43. The flight attendants were coming around giving out pre flight snacks and drinks. I accepted some salty nuts and a bottle of water. The water and the salty nuts reminded me of Percy. The salty nuts because they are salty, and Percy smells like a fresh salty sea breeze. And the water because he's, well, in _love_ with the water and he is the son of Poseidon.

I started thinking about my amazing boyfriend. I didn't no how long I was out. All I know is that when I woke up, we were already up in the air and the seatbelt sign was off.

I turned to look at my Dad who was sitting on my right while my brothers were on my left. Sophie was sitting on my Dads right.  
My Dad was sitting there, his hands gripping the arm rests so hard that his knuckles were white and he was starting to pick up a sweat.

I stifled a laugh. "Calm down Dad. I don't think Zeus would like to shot a Hero of Olympus out of the sky. Also, Athena would not be happy if he shot down her child."

My Dad seemed to relax a little but then stiffened up again when there was a slight bump of turbulence.

I cracked a smile then turned back to sit down on my seat probably. My step-brothers started poking me and annoying me. I shot them my best death glare then I shuffled around to try and get comfy then closed my eyes. It was going to be a long flight.

* * *

I woke up with a jolt.

There was a big bump and I heard the sound of the planes wheels connecting with the tarmac of a runway.

Once we had come to a stop, I unbuckled my seat belt and collected my things from the over head locker.

After everyone was off of the plane, we headed for the doors that lead out into the big city of New York.

We headed for a big black SUV that seemed big enough to fit four of us. As we neared the car, I saw a small figure leaning up against the door. She smiled once she saw us and speed walked over to my father and gave him a hug.

"Freddy!" The lady said.

My Dad laughed. "How many times do I have to tell you my name is either Fred or Fredrick. Not Freddy, Fredstar or Freds-monster.

She smiled as they pulled away. I finally got a good look at the lady. She was kinda small, about my hight and was wearing a blue T-shirt, black jeans and brown boots. She had the same colour hair and eyes as my Dad. I know who she is.

"Aunt Sandy?" I asked, taking a step closer.

"Annabeth!" She then ran over and gave me a hug.

"Oh look how you've grown." She said while pulling away arms length to examine me.

I smiled back at her. Sandy was my Dads older sister. They were really close as kids but then after College, Sandy moved to New York, but I always catch my Dad texting her.

As Sandy greeted everyone else, I loaded my bags into the back of the SUV when I noticed that my step-mother and father weren't doing the same.

"Do you want me to help you?" I said sarcastically.

My Dad gave me a nervous smile. _What was that all about?_ I thought.

I gave him a confused look as he approached me. "Annabeth, while you were asleep on the plane, Sophie got a phone call. It was her new manager. You know, since she is now in possession of her parents company. They said that if she wants people to keep buying things from the company, she has t make people believe that she is not a step down from her parents."

I nodded carefully. Where was this going?

He continued after a deep breath. "If she wants people to trust her she has to go on a business tour all over the country. And I am going with her."

I stood there shocked. I can't believe he is doing this. We came to New York for her, and then once we lugged all of our stuff all over the entire country, he then tells me that him and my step-mom are not even going to be here for the first year? Ughhhhh! I can't believe I actually thought she was nice.

"Why? Why are you leaving me?" They were the only words I was able to choke out.

"Honey I'm sorry. I have to. I know its hard for-"

"NO YOU DON"T!" I interrupted. He was taken aback by my outburst.

"Sweet calm down..." He tried to put a hand on my shoulder but I stepped away.

I looked him in the eye then turned to face my step-mother. "YOU!" I shouted, pointing at Sophie. "You are the reason he's going. Its all your fault. Tell him he doesn't have to go!"

Sophie was about to say something but my Dad bet her to it. "Annabeth that is ENOUGH!"

I turned to face my Dad. He had a frown on his face but his eyes were soft. "Do NOT speak to Sophie like that." I winced at my Dads outburst. "I would have never told you if I knew you were going to act so childish."

I just stood there. Was I really acting childish?

My Dads face suddenly softened. "Annabeth, I didn't mean-"

"No," I cut him off. "Your right. I shouldn't have snapped." I turned to face Sophie. "I'm sorry Sophie." She nodded her acceptance then I turned back to my Dad. "Im gonna miss you." I ran up and gave him a hug. HE kindly returned. "Im gonna miss you to Annabeth. But I'll text you every night." We pulled away then gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Stay safe." "You too," I replied. And with that I headed over to the SUV and got in the front. The boys were fighting in the back. It was obvious that they had said their goodbyes on the plane. I didn't take my eyes off of the floor of the car as my Aunt got in and took me to my new home.

All I Know is that I have two cousins who are twin girls around the same age as me. I really hope they are not the stuck up type.

* * *

Once we arrived, I was speechless.

The apartment was _huge._ Well for an apartment I guess.

When you walked in there was the kitchen and dining on your right, the living room was straight forward and there was a hallway and stairs on the left. I am guessing the bedrooms are upstairs and the bathrooms and laundry and that are down the hall. The couches were a nice grey and there was a 50 inch flat screen TV. The kitchen looked fairly big and the dining table was a nice oak wood.

After Aunt Sandy had put down her things, she then grabbed mine and my step-brothers bags form our hands and placed them beside the door.

"Skylar! Birdie! Im home!" Aunt Sandy called.

At first, nothing happened, then I heard scuffling coming from upstairs and two girls about the same age as me came running down.

The one I saw first had long chocolate brown hair that was hanging loose down her back. She had hazel eyes with a hint of orange. She was wearing a plain light purple sweater and white jeans that were folded up ever so slightly at the bottom. She had purple slippers on and was holding onto a phone in her right hand. She looked about the same height as the second one. The second one looked almost the exact same face and hair wise. She had the hazel/orange eyes and chocolate brown hair. Except her hair was tied up in a loose bun. She was wearing a baggy indigo jumper with about 7 starts spread out over it. She was also wearing grey sweat pants and fluffy bed socks. I could tell the first one cared more about her appearance than the other one. Then I suddenly remembered that they were twins.

"Birdie, Skylar, you two remember Annabeth, Bobby and Mathew right?" Sandy asked.

"Umm... No, not really. But I have a vague memory of them. Well Annabeth. I don't think I have ever met the boys. Sorry." The one in the sweat pants stated. The other one just looked me up and down and scoffed.

Great,I thought. _Another one of those._

"Don't worry about it." I said, waving it off. "I have only vague memories as well."

She smiled a bit. I think I am going to like this one better.

"Well, let me do the introductions for the boys." Sand said. "Girls, this is Bobby and Mathew." She pointed to Bobby and Mathew at their names. "Boys, this is Birdie and Skylar." She said, introducing the sweat pants as Birdie and the rude one as Skylar.

"Hi!" The boys said in unison.

The girls waved back.

Everyone stood in awkward silence for a couple of seconds until Sandy broke the ice. "Ok, girls, how about you show your cousins their rooms they will be staying in and help them settle in. But be back down in 20 minutes for dinner."

"KK," Birdie said happily. Skylar had somewhat perked up and now had a smile peeking at her lips. I couldn't help but wondered about the sudden change in mood.

* * *

Once my brothers and I picked our bags back up, Birdie and Skylar led us to our rooms. Later that day I found out that the boys were going to a boarding school in the eastern part of New York. Yea yea I know they are ten, but apparently it is a really good school and it is to far to drive every morning, so my Dad found them a place in the boarding house. I was fine with it I guess. I mean, they are boys. And those boys are my brothers. **(Nothing against boys BTW :))**

The boys were staying here for 5 nights before heading off to the school. They seemed fine with it. Their only condition was that they be put in the same room. Shocker!

Anyway, after Skylar had lead the boys to the room they would be staying in for the first couple of nights, she joined me and Birdie in the room I would be staying in.

The room was fairly big. When you first walk in you see a queen sized bed in the middle with one nihqgstand on the right side of the bed. There was a dresser directly in front of the bed and there was a desk that sat on the left. I liked it, it felt cozy.

We just stood there in awkward silence. "So... How've you been?" Skylar asked, breaking the tension.

Birdie and I stifled a laugh, happy that she broke the tension and laughing at her failed question. "Good, I guess. Even though I have only been here a couple hours, I already like it better than San Fran!" I said laughing a bit.

The twins laughed. "So you want sit and get to know each other a bit more before dinner?" Birdie said gesturing to the bed beside her.

I nodded then sat down. Birdie and Skylar doing the same so we made a small circle on the double bed.

"So, who wants to start?" Birdie asked.

No one seemed to volunteer so Birdie reluctantly started. "Well, my name is Birdie-" She was cut off by Skylar and I laughing.

"What?" She questioned. "I didn't know any other way to start."

Skylar and I stifled our laughs again before Birdie continued. "I am on the varsity soccer team and I am at an average level with my school work. I am currently single and I am not looking to change that. My favourite subjects in school are PE and English."

"Cool," I stated with a smile. "Who's next?"

Skylar put her hand up. "I'll go." Me and Birdie nodded.

"Well, I will just state the things that Birdie did. I play Volleyball but not for competitions, just for fun. I am also quite into fashion." I figured that was the reason why she looked me up and down when I first walked in. I mean, I am not exactly the type of person to care about my looks. "I am at average for school as well as Birdie. I am currently single but I do have a really big crush." She blushed at this comment, but then quickly continued. "My favourite subject is Art."

"Really? Art?" I asked. Maybe she was somewhat into architecture.

"Yea, just the painting side."

Well that killed my hopes. No one is really that enthusiastic about architecture as much as I am. Some people hate it. I do not like those people.

I looked over to the twins and saw that they were giving me an expectant look.

"Well...?" Skylar asked.

"Oh yea. Right. Well, I am quite into all sports but do none competitively. At my old school, I was the top student of all of my classes. I go to a camp every summer." (I didn't really want to say what it was called.) "And my favourite subject in school is Maths and Architecture."

Skylar raised an eyebrow at me. "Smarty pants aye?" She said.

Birdie hit her arm. "Seriously Skylar?" Birdie exclaimed.

"Ow! Just asking!" Skylar protested.

I just rolled my eyes as the two continued bantering.

"Well if you..." Birdie drifted off. She then turned her attention back to me. "Wait, Annabeth. You didn't say if you were single or not."

I froze. I didn't know if I wanted to tell them about Percy. I know you are probably saying, _Why is it such a big deal?_ Well I tell them about Percy, they will start asking so many questions like _Where was your first kiss? Where did you meet? How long have you guys been dating? Do you love him?_ I mean, most of the answers to the questions are all related to the whole 'demigod life' thing. So... I just decided to tell them I did but and come up with some lies.

"Well-" I was cut off by Sandy calling us down. "Dinners ready!"

"Coming!" Birdie shouted back.

"C'mon guys!" She said practically picking us up. "We're having tacos tonight!"

I laughed a little before getting up and making my way downstairs.

* * *

After dinner, I went back upstairs and checked my phone. I had three texts: One from Thalia and two from Percy. (Leo made a chip to put into any phone so that we dont attract monsters).

Thalia had asked me if I was settling in in New York alright and if I had seen Percy yet. I told Thalia about me moving to New York so she wouldn't stop by my old place in San Fran and see that there was an old couple there instead of my family and I.

I texted back saying that my cousins place and New York is pretty cool and that I haven't seen Percy yet. I was going to text him later tonight.

I then checked Percy's texts.

He had asked me what I was doing in the first one and then corrected a spelling mistake that was in the first text in the second one. ( **A/N: Sorry if that was confusing)** Because other wise the first text said 'What are you glueing?'. _Seaweed Brain,_ I thought.

I was about to reply saying that I was sitting in my cousins place in New York, (I never told Percy. I was planing on telling him when I had arrived and was settled in. Shorter version: Now), but just when I was about to send it, Birdie barged into my room.

"Annabeth!" She exclaimed.

"My finger was just about to hit send when she came in. "Yea?" I asked.

"Have you been to Greece?" She asked, clearly baffled.

"Yea... I went with my friends last year." So we could save the world from and angry earth goddess and total destruction. But I decided to leave that part out.

"OMG! I have _always_ wanted to go there!" She said while doing me on my bed. I put my phone back down onto my nightstand and turned my attention back to Birdie.

"Only for like a couple of days." I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"Better than nothing!" She squealed. "Tell. Me. Everything."

I laughed a bit. "What is it about Greece that you really like?" I asked. "I mean, I _love_ Greece for the architecture and history behind each ruins. But Im guessing you have different reasons?"

"I have _always_ had a fascination for the amazing white sand beaches there. Ever since we learnt about Greece at school." She stated.

I suddenly realised something. I didn't even know what school I was going to tomorrow. "Speaking of which, what school is it that I am going to?"

"Oh, you don't know? Ha! Funny. Anyway, you will be coming to school with me and my annoying twin, Goode High."

I literally screamed in my head.

 _Goode High? Like the Goode High? Like the one Percy goes to?_ I did a mini happy dance in my head and couldn't help the grin that was forming on my face. Birdie seemed to notice.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked.

I smiled even more. "Oh nothing."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you liked.**

 **I certainly had fun writing it. 4400 words! Can you believe that!? The chapter wad** **going to be longer but I decided to cut it in half because I thought it was toooo long! :) I will try and make all of my chapters this size if that is ok with everyone else.**

 **I was literally writing this while my dog was drooling over me for my dinner! :) :)**

 **Anyway! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please comment/review and like/favourite this story.**

 **Thanks Guys! :)**

 **~Polly-The-PolarBear**


	3. Chapter 3 - Things just Got Complicated

**Hi Guys!**

 **In this chapter, there will be the Percy/Annabeth reunion. Please comment on how you like it. If no one likes it, I will probably try to improve it. Also, Jason and Nico _are_ in the story but just not at the start. I won't to focus on the mortal friends first. I would defiantly chose to write about the demigods than the boring mortals, but I thought I would try something new.**

 **Disclamer: Even though I keep wishing, my wish as not yet been granted. PJO and HOO does not belong to me. Good old Uncle Rick has that** **privilege.**

 **Enjoy! :) :)**

* * *

 **Percy**

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!"

"Come on Percy, don't want to be late to school!" My Mom called.

Ugh. Why does school even exist? Its so boring, and there is no point in it. But i'm sure Annabeth would disagree.

Ahhh Annabeth. I miss her so much. Her beautiful blonde princess curls, stormy grey eyes that hold so many thoughts. Her amazing smile that could bright up even tartarus.

A shiver ran up my spin at the thought of that place. I don't even think I even saw her smirk down there. I don't blame her. I've been trying so hard to get the thoughts out of my head, but I just can't. They are always sitting at the back of my mind, taunting me.  
The images of Annabeth walking around aimlessly calling for me, thinking that I abandoned her. _AHHHHHHHHH!_ I screamed in my head. _STOP!_ I smashed my head back down on my pillow. Why me? But more importantly, why her?

I was starting to get worried about her. She rarely answered my texts and calls this weekend but when she did she was quite vague and it didn't seem like she was there. Like the light was one but no one was home.

* * *

After I snapped out of my depressing thoughts, I got out of bed, had one of my record breaking 1 minute showers, got dressed in some navy blue denim jeans, blue T-shirt, blue converses and my GHS swim team hoodie. I was going to wear my plain navy blue one but I couldn't seem to find it anywhere. Weird. Anyway, after that I headed sown stairs. I was half way down when I smelled the sweet scent of my Mom's famous blue pancakes. The ones that my friends, (Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Nico...) always asks for when they are visiting.

Whenever I go to camp, I always bring a plate of her amazing blue foods. Its cleaned out in the first half an hour i'm there.

I sprinted the way down the rest of the stairs to see a stack of her pancakes. I plopped onto the nearest chai and dug in.

"Good sleep?"

I nearly fell off my chair because it startled me so much.

My Mom laughed. I forgot she was there.

"Uh, yea," I said as I blinked a couple times, recovering from my shock.

My Mom laughed again. "Excited?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "I think you know the answer to that question." I said, turning back to my pancakes.

"You do realise that it is the middle of the year, nothing exciting happens in the middle of the year." I said a matter-of-a-factly.

My mother laughed once more before she turned to look at he clock. "You should get going honey, don't want to be late."

I pouted. "Do I have to...?" I asked. Putting the emphasis on _have_.

"Yes now go," she said while shooing me out the door.

I grabbed the last pancake, my bag, my keys to my blue jeep. (It looked like it was going to rain so I decided to not take my motorbike.) I kissed my Mom on the cheek before heading out the door.

* * *

Once I got to school, it was the same old same old.

As I walked down the hallway, I saw the jocks threatening nerds for their lunch money, girls winking at me and giggling. (Don't see me why because I have no idea. Whenever I ask my mates they always roll their eyes and mutter 'oblivious' under their breaths.)  
It is pretty much the same in every school. Well I'm guessing.

There is also the odd day when I got a girl, usually one of the snotty, stuck up ones, come up to me and ask me out. I politely turn them down and say that I have a girlfriend. They always seem surprised at first but then it turns into a smirk. They always say something along the lines of, _sure.._ or _Yea right_.  
I don't see why its so hard to believe, even my friends have their doubts.

I slipped between the crowds and made my way over to my friends.

"Hey Perce, what did you do this weekend?" My friend, Lyle, asked me. Lyle is on the swim team with me along with my other friends, Parker and Cooper.  
Now that I have gotten started, I may as well finish introducing my friends. Theres Lyle, Parker, Cooper, Stacy, Penny. They are my mortal friends. Then theres Jason and Nico. Those guys go through the same thing as me. Girls asking them out every day, then politely turning them down and saying that we have girlfriends. Its like its on a continuous loop. My mortal friends say that we are actually considered _'popular'_ but considering my record with high schools, I have trouble believing that. But at the moment Nico and Jason are at camp sorting out a few issues. I was going to go but apparently I am failing almost everyone of my classes. So... I wasn't allowed. Anyway, back to my mortal friends. Penny and Cooper have been dating since the start of the year whilst Stacy and Parker have this weird thing going on. Everyone knows they like each other, but it seems they don't know that the other one likes them. Lyle has blonde hair and Hazel eyes. He always wears some sort of beanie that just sits on the top of his head. He is considered a 'player' in our school, so every girl can't help falling for him. While on the other hand, Cooper, who has ginger hair and a kinda orangey colour eyes, is quite quiet but isn't afraid to speak up if its something he cares deeply about. He reminds me a lot of Frank. Then theres Parker and Penny who both have brown hair and blue eyes. They are actually twins, believe it or not. Stacy is strawberry blonde and has green eyes. She loves horse riding and the environment.

Anyway, back to the situation at hand. How could I explain getting the wrath of my mother for failing my maths exam, but eating her famous blue cookies after, trying to contact Annabeth but failing miserably and having to deal with the news that my Mom and her boyfriend Paul are getting married. How do I explain that?

"Fine," I lied.

It looked like he was gonna press me on why I was in a slump, but just then Stacy ran up to us.

"Hey Stace, whats up?" I asked.

"Just...Hold...On...A second," she said in-between breaths.

Once she caught her breath, Parker asked again. "Stacy, whats up?"

She had a mischievous smirk on her face. "Theres a new girl at school and I think she is _totally_ Percy's type."

"Guys, how many times do I have to tell you I have an _amazing_ girlfriend who lives in California who I love so much."

"Come on Percy, stop with the act. You have girls at this school who would _pay_ to even receive even just a little amount of affection from you." Lyle stated.

I rolled my eyes. "I highly doubt that."

Before any of them could respond to my statement or ask any questions about the new girl, the bell rang signalling that it was time to go to class.

I walked away with my group of friends following behind. Penny gave Cooper a quick peck on the lips before grabbing his hand and leading the way. The small gesture made me think of Annabeth.

I would give anything tight now to just fell her hair in-between my fingers, her soft lips on mine, her small, hand interlaced with mine. To see her beautiful face.

My thoughts about Annabeth were running wild as I walked with my friends to the hall for the assembly.

* * *

Once we got there, we took our usual seats. Like always, as soon as the principle started speaking, my ADHD kicked in.

I started noticing little things like cracks in the wall, dents in the floor boards, ect. The principle, Mr Smit, started saying something about a new girl. I regained my focus a bit at that. I wanted to see who this new girl was and if she lived up to all the things that are being said about her.  
Oh I haven't told you? Well everyone saying she is like a supermodel, all the girls want to be her and all the boys were already practising pick up lines. What has our world come to?

Anyway, back to the present. Mr Smit asked the new girl to stand up. Unfortunately, by the time I caught on to what he was saying, she was already starting to sit down. I was able to catch a look at her hair. It was blonde like the sun with slight curls. I instantly thought of Annabeth. Her blonde princess curls, those stormy grey eyes that seem to be thinking a million things at that minute.

I sighed internally. I really do miss her.

My ADHD started to kick in when Mr Brunner started talking about hygiene and safety.

* * *

"Percy!?" I was brought out of my thoughts by Cooper shaking my shoulders vigorously.

"Huh?"

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, assembly finished. We need to get to English."

It took me about 3 seconds to shake out of my daze. I stood up and joined the crowds of teenagers trying to get out of the hall.

Once we got to English, I immediately saw Paul. My step-dad that is actually pretty cool. Him and my mom have been married for about 9 months now. I wasn't like all those other kids who get all freaked out by their parents re-marrying. Because, well, my father is you know, an Olympian god. So I kinda took in the news better than anyone else would've.

Once he noticed me he cracked a smile as he walked over to me. "Hey Percy, hows your day going so far?"

By the look on my face, he got his answer without me even having to answer. He started to laugh. "Not so good huh? Its only the first period."

"Yea well, I have had to many reminders of Annabeth today. And on top of all that, she rarely answered my texts and calls the whole weekend."

Paul gave me a sympathetic look as he put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure there is a reason for that Percy. Don't go thinking the worst. But on the bright side, isn't your camp friends coming back to school tomorrow?"

"Yea," I replied.

"Well there you go. You have something to look forward to."

With that said, he walked off to go break up a brewing fight.

I sighed as I walked to the 3rd row back and sat down next to my friends. Sure they were my best friends, but none of the ones that were coming are Annabeth.

I started thinking about swimming trying to take my mind off of Annabeth. I was thinking about practise after school and the up and coming competitions. I was the best in the school. Of course with he help of my son of Poseidon powers but I ma still a naturally fast swimmer.

I was also thinking about PE. We were doing sword fighting this term believe it or not. So I was super pumped.

My mind started to drift off as Paul, (Mr Blofis), was calling for everyones attention.

* * *

I am not going to lie, English was seriously boring today. Even if my step-dad was trying to be funny and crack a few jokes that were so awful that they were funny. But I kept think about that girl I saw in assembly. I mean sure, I only saw her hair, but her hair looked so much like Annabeth's. I was driving me crazy. I was secretly hoping that it might even _be_ her. My heart was telling me to go and check if it was her or not, but my brain was saying that it wasn't possible for her to be here.  
I kept arguing with myself about what I was going to do until I came to a conclusion.

My brain was right. There was no way Annabeth could be here, but I decided to go check otherwise this would drive me crazy.

I was brought out out of my thought by Cooper shacking my shoulder. "Percy!"

"Wha...?" I asked, shaking off my daze.

He rolled his eyes. "I asked you if you were going to try and break the record at swim practise next and after school?"

"Oh yea, yea. Of course. I mean, look who your talking to here." I replied, pointing to myself at that last part.

He rolled his eyes once more.

We were heading to the pool for some extra swim practise instead of having lunch. I was personally against it considering that I love lunch and also I didn't get the chance to go and investigate this new girl. But, I didn't dare bing up my thighs to Coach Hedge because he will probably yell at me to toughen up. Even though he is a 5.1 foot Satyr, he still has a lot of fire in his belly. He could yell at someone until they went deff if her wanted to. But I did like him being my coach considering he knows what I have been through, (e.g. Tartarus), so he doesn't question me when I suddenly break down or have a panic attack or something. It is very helpful having him here.

Once we got to the boys changing room, we saw Lyle and Parker having a fight with their T-shirts. I know it doesn't sound that scary but when you twist them up and snap them at the other person, you can get a nasty bruise from whip lash.

"Aye!" I yelled. "How about you _wear_ your shirts."

Lyle and Parker turned to me and Cooper, looked back at each other then smiled.

"Oh no, no!" Cooper said, raising his hands and backing away slowly.

"YAAAAA!" The boys charged at me and Cooper. I just had enough time to whip my shirt off but didn't get the chance to twist it because Lyle had already flung his at me giving me a nasty bruise on my thigh. I quickly twisted my top and flung mine at his face, hitting him square between the eyes.

"Ow!" Lyle said, holding a hand up to his head.

I just laughed. "You were the one who started it."

Before he could say anything else, the res too the swim team came in. They stopped all talk when they saw Cooper and Parker in the middle of a shirt war and me getting ready to hit Lyle again if he moved. They stayed in shock for a bit longer before one dude, Eric, grabbed the T-shirt from Lyle's hand and whipped him where the sun dont shine.

After about 7 minutes of a full on whip war, we walked into the pool to face an angry coach.

"Where have you boys been?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry Hedge," I said. "Just a minor delay."

He looked even more curious about this but didn't ask. We then jumped in the pool starting the first lap of our 50.

* * *

 **Annabeth**

I saw him. I saw him. I saw Percy.

We were sitting in assembly listening to whatever the principle was saying. I was sitting next to Skylar and Birdie who kindly offered to guide me around the school. Although the two of them weren't exactly on good terms considering what happened this morning.

Flashback

 _Once I had gotten dressed, (grey sweatpants, sea green top with a darker grey jumper and trainers. My hair in a loose bun,) I walked down stairs, thinking about how I should surprise my seaweed brain when I heard fighting._

 _"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I heard Birdie say._

 _"Why? What could go wrong?" Skylar said._

 _"Well, firstly, he has turned down every single girl who has asked him out claiming that he has a_ _girlfriend-"_

 _"Ok, stop right there. He defiantly made her up, he is just waiting for me." Skylark stated._

 _There was a silence where I am guessing BIrdie was rolling her eyes. "Keep thinking that sweetie."_

 _"Ugh! You'll see! I ma going to ask him out at the end of the day, and he is gonna fall right into my arms." Skylar stated a matter-of-a-factly._

 _"You wish." Birdie scoffed._

 _"UGHHHH! Just shut up OK!" After that, I heard a door open, then slam shut. I then walked downstairs, my curiosity taking over._

 _Birdie turned to look at me in shock. "Did you hear all that?" She asked._

 _I nodded. "She just doesn't get it. My sister an dI have been friends with him since he start of the year and she thinks that he is in love with her, which by the way, he isn't. I asked. And if she tries to ask him out, it'll be awkward from then on and she would've lost a friend. Plus, he says he has a girlfriend who lives in San Fran."_

 _I froze at that. It couldn't be him, no way. He's always told me that he has been the outcast at all his other schools._

"Annabeth!" Birdie was shaking my arm.

"Huh?" I said, coming out of my thoughts.

"The principe asked for the new girl to stand up. Thats you."

I jolted up. The whole school turned to look at me. But I didn't care, I took this as an opportunity to scan the crowd for Percy. Just as I was sitting down, I caught a glance of his jet black hair. I knew instantly that that was him. Even though he wasn't looking this way, I could tell. No one else had that same messy, jet black hair. I knew he wasn't looking at me because, a) He wouldn't care about a new girl and, b) He was probably off in his own world because of his ADHD.

I was very reluctant to sit down. I wanted to run over to him hug him and never let go. But I held myself back.

The rest of the assembly was seriously boring. It didn't help that my mind kept wondering back to Percy.

Next thing I know, I am heading to the cafeteria for lunch after we had just had English, Math, Science and French.

* * *

After I bought my food from the counter, I followed Birdie over to wear Skylar and who I am guessing are their friends.

Once we sat down, Birdie introduced me. "Guys, this is the new girl Annabeth. Annabeth this is Stacy and Penny." She said gesturing to a strawberry blonde girl with greens eyes then to a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. They both waved to me with a smile on their faces. "Hey!"

"There are usually 6 other guys here but two are off at some place, who knows where, and the other four are at swim practise. They usually come out of swim practise 10 minutes before the bell rings so you will get to meet them then." The strawberry blonde one, (who I'm guessing is Stacy) stated.

 _Swim_ _Practise._ I thought. I knew Percy was on the swim team so he would obviously be there. I was just about to get up and sprint to try and find the pool when something came to mind.

"What are the friends names?" I asked. If Percy was one of them, I could just wait until he came out 10 minutes before the bell.

"Well," Skylar started. "Theres Lyle, Parker, Cooper and, the cutest one, P-" She was cut off by something behind us.

I turned around to see a girl with thick, red hair, and blue eyes. She had thick square black glasses and was wearing three quarter long denim pats and a light pink shirt that was tucked in. Her hair was in a french braid and was finished with a light pink bow. The girl was being backed up into a corner by a big bulky man with close cropped brown hair. Im guessing he was a jock, considering no one should be that bulky unless they were a football player. The girl seemed to be cowering into the corner by the boy, who I am guessing is a bully.

"Well well well, what do we have here." The bulky man stated.

"Just leave me alone Brax, I don't want any trouble." The little girl shot back. I was surprised that such a little girl could have so much fire in her belly.

"Oh don't worry _Banny,_ theres no trouble here."

"My name is _Danny!_ Not Banny, or Lanny. Danny!"

The boy chuckled. "I don't give a crap about your name, just give me your lunch."

All I could see was red at this point. The one thing I hate more than monsters and Titians and Giants, is bullies.

Without thinking, I stood up abruptly and marched right over to where all the commotion was and stood right in-between the two. The boy, Brax, seemed surprised at first but then recovered quickly and sneered at me. "Get out of my way, _Blondie._ " He said, pushing me away.

Thats it! I snapped.

"Listen here, _bucko,_ if you want to leave this cafeteria with two functioning arms, I suggest you leave this poor girl alone!" I sneered.

By now a crowd had started to form around the three of us. They 'ohhhh'ed' and 'ahhhh'ed' at my comment.

He just laughed at my threat. "You can try, but I doubt you could even bruise my pinky."

The crowds 'oooohs' and 'ahhhhs' were back.

"Wanna make a bet?" I shot back.

His smiled wavered as he noticed how confident I looked but then it came back as fast as it was gone. But before anything else could happen, the principle came up.

"Hey! What is the meaning of this?" I demanded.

No one spoke up.

"Fine, If no one will speak then I will have to make you speak. No enchiladas for a whole month!"

"NOOOOOO!" Everyone moaned.

"You can bring back enchiladas with the cost of one simple explanation."

"Fine." Brax sneered. "Just give me my detention now to get it over with." The principle seemed surprised at first, but then soon gave Brax a red slip that I was guessing was a detention slip.

"I expect an explanation from you young man." The principle said, pointing a finger at Brax.

"Yea, sure. Whatever," was Brax's response.

As the principle and Brax walked off, I walked over to the girl, Danny.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked.

"Yea i'm fine. This happens every day. I kinda get used to it." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Are you sure?" I asked again.

"Yea yea. Totally. By the way, thank you for standing up for me." She said, giving me a big smile.

"No problem. I've faced worst than idiotic bullies." She seemed confused at this statement but just then, Skylar, Birdie and their friends came rushing over.

"OMG Annabeth!" Birdie said, giving me a massive grin. "That was AMAZING!"

I gave out a small laugh. "Yea, thanks. My first day of school and I have already made an enemy. Yay."

She laughed. "Don't worry, Brax is _everybody's_ enemy.

And with that, I invited Danny to come and sit with us, (I got approval from the others of course. They said yes.) And went and sat back down at the table.

* * *

 **Percy**

"Thanks Hedge!" I called, looking over my shoulder so I could see the short Satyr. "See ya tomorrow!"

Coach Hedge was nice enough to make it that practise ends 10 minutes before the end of lunch. So that at least gave us some time to get changed and eat.

Once I had gotten changed and waited for the rest of my mates to get changed, we headed over to the cafeteria.

Once we arrived, all four of us raced to the counter where you can buy your food. I got a blueberry muffin, BLT* sandwich, chicken noodles, and a diet coke. (I asked if they had it in blue, but they did not. Ugh!) They rest of the boys got the same thing but a different sandwich.

After the last one of us had bought our lunch, we headed over to our usual table. I saw the rest of my friends sitting there. Stacy and Penny. It looked like that girl, (Danny I think her name was), was sitting there as well. Then something caught me eye.

There was one more girl sitting at the table. She had blonde princess curls that was tied up into a loose bun. She was wearing a dark grey jumper, lighter grey sweatpants and I could see a little but of a sea green T-shirt on her shoulder where the jacket was slightly falling down. Even though I couldn't see her face, I knew it was her. It was Annabeth.

I started walking over a bit faster, the guys trying to keep up with my pace. Once Skylar spotted me, she whispered something to Annabeth which made her turn around. I stopped dead in my tracks and froze when I saw her beautiful face. Her grey stormy eyes that seemed to hold a million thoughts at once. But right now they only seemed to be thinking one thing.

Her face seemed to be showing different emotions. Shocked, happiness, relief. I was like she couldn't decide. But then a huge smile rose on her gorgeous face, singling that she decided on happiness.

After I had over come my shock, I started my way to the table again. Annabeth was getting up off her seat, then just waiting for me to reach her. I was a couple meters away from her when I heard Skylar say something.

"So this is Percy, Lyle, Cooper and Parker. They were just at..." I zoned out on her voice and only focused on Annabeth. I was walking quite fast now. I then picked up into a jog. Once I reached the table, I chucked my tray of food, (literally chucked. There was chicken noodles and diet coke everywhere,) on the table then enveloped Annabeth into a giant bear hug and lifted her off the ground.

She started laughing. "Cant...Breathe."

"Oh sorry," I said putting her down, only loosening my grip on her ever so slightly, my smile never leaving my face.

"What are you doing here Wise Girl?" I asked, pulling back slightly from the hug so I could look at her.

"Well Seaweed Brain, We had to move to New York beac-" I was to excited to wait for her explanation. I grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. I mean, who wouldn't when you haven't seen your girlfriend in over 3 months.

It only took her a millisecond for her to start kissing me back with just as much passion. She brought her hands up to my neck and started playing with the stubble of my hair on the back of my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her closer, our lips moving in perfect sync.

I was vaguely aware of the conversations die down around us, but I didn't care. I was just glad that I had my girlfriend back in my arms.

We only stopped kissing when someone cleared their throat from behind me. We broke apart reluctantly, but we didn't remove our eyes from the other. We were brought out of our 'trance' as Lyle had called it later on, when Parker spoke up.

"Hello? Percy, are you gonna introduce us to your lady friend or what?" We turned away from each other, I kept my arm around her waist and she snuggled into my chest from the side.

I could feel my cheeks starting to heat up. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Annabeth's cheeks were just as red. I also saw all the people in the cafeteria watching us intently.

"Uh, yea. Sorry." I said, returning my focus back to the people infant of us.

He just laughed.

"Well, guys, this is Annabeth. My very _real_ girlfriend." I said, putting the emphasis on 'real'. "And Annabeth, this is Lyle, Parker and Cooper. I can see you have already meet the girls." I said, pointing to each boy individually when I said their name.

"Hi," Annabeth said with a smile.

"Hey." The guys said in unison.

"So your the mysterious girlfriend that Percy keeps on talking about." Lyle stated while Penny ran up to Cooper and gave him a peek on the lips and Parker and Stacy just stared at each other, each flashing a shy smile which made them blush.

Annabeth looked up at me. "You talk about me Seaweed Brain?" She asked teasingly.

"Um... Well, m-maybe." I stuttered, blushing.

"Maybe!? Oh he won't shut up about you!" Lyle laughed.

If it were possible, I blushed even more. "Shut up Lyle!" I shot back while leading Annabeth to come sit down next to me. My comment only made Lyle laugh harder.

Once I sat down with Annabeth, the rest of the guys and Penny sat down as well. Annabeth was on my right, my arm still around her waist, Stacy was on her right, then Penny, Cooper, Parker, Birdie, Danny, Skylar, Lyle then me. I looked over my shoulder and saw that most of the students were still watching us intently. The girls were looking at e with either and expression of anger or sadness. All the boys were looking at me with the same expressions. I shot a death glare at everyone. They all turned back to what they were doing. I turned back to face the others when someone started speaking.

"Well, I can see you guys already know each other. I mean, Im just guessing considering that little 'scene' that you two just put on. " Birdie joked.

I felt my face heat up. I could tell Annabeth was blushing as well considering she just sat still.

I let out a nervous laugh. "Yea. She's been my girlfriend for, 2 years now." I said with a smile.

"Cool!" Birdie exclaimed. Then she turned her attention back to Annabeth. "You never told me that you were dating the hottest kid in school cuz." She said with a smile.

"Wait what?" I said. Those two were cousins. Wait three, there was Skylar as well.

Annabeth let out a small giggle. "Yea. Im staying with them while i'm here."

"Well when were you planning on telling me this?" I questioned, a small smile peeking at my lips.

"I was just about to but then you surprised me with that kiss. Don't get me wrong, Im not complaining. But a little warning would have been nice."

The whole table stifled their laughs. Even Danny who hadn't said a word yet. I poked my tongue out at Annabeth, then she punched my arm quite hard "Hey!" I yelled, rubbing my now sore arm.

She laughed and rolled her eyes while muttering "Seaweed Brain" underneath her breath.

I turned back to face the other guys. Only then did I notice that Skylar was no longer here. I was about to ask but Annabeth beat me to it.

"Wheres Skylar?" She asked.

They whole table then turned their heads over to wear Skylar had been sitting. They all shook their heads saying that they had no idea. Stacy then leaned over and whispered something in to Annabeth's ear. It took quite awhile but when Stacy moved away from her ear, Annabeth froze.

"Oh no," She muttered.

* * *

 **Oooooooo! What happened? I know I know that its obvious. But trust me, things are going to get a lot better. You might want to keep an eye on this 'Danny' girl. :) :)**

 **I am going to bring Jason and Nico back into the story soon, and then they are probably going to head back to camp.**

 *** - BLT = Bacon lettuce and tomato. :)**

 **Thanks for reading, I am going to get started on the next chapter right 'write' away. :) :) Get it? Write instead of right. No? Ok then. :)**

 **Please Comment/review and follow/favourite.**

 **Thanks! Bye!**

 **~Polly-The-PolarBear**


	4. Chapter 4 - Achilles Spot

**Hey Guys!**

 **I hope you liked my previous chapter. I know it was long, just tell me if it was to long. This chapter is kinda gonna be a bit of a filler but also not so much. Jason and Nico are gonna come back and Hedge has some important news. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Why do you make me say this? I do not own PJO or HOO! :( *Cry* :)**

 **ON WITH THE CHAPTER! :)**

 **Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Annabeth**

 _Shit!_

This is not good. Everything was going so well. My cousins and I get along great, I am reunited with Percy and this school isn't so bad academic wise either. But then this had to happen. Why?

Ok, let me recap for you. So, everything was going good. I was sitting at a lunch table with Percy's arm around my waist. Everyone was laughing and talking until I noticed that Skylar wasn't there anymore. I told everyone about my concerns when Stacy leaned over and whispered this in my ear. " _Skylark has a massive crush on Percy. She was planning on asking him out this afternoon, but then she saw you and_ _Percy making-out and she lost it and ran off."_

I froze then and there. I mumbled 'oh no' to myself but I think Percy must of heard because he gave me a concerned look. He looked so cute right then, with his eyebrows furrowed together. But instead of kissing him right then and there, I just waved him off and gave a look saying that I would tell him later. He still looked concerned so I gave him a lite peek on the cheek and gave him a sweet smile. He then returned to the conversation. I wasn't listening one bit. I just kept thinking that I had to go home to a girl that hated my guts because I was dating her crush. Nothing to worry about right?

Wrong!

Anyway, why should I feel guilty. I mean, Percy and I were dating before they even knew each other. I have nothing to worry about. But I still couldn't help feel worried and guilty. I was surely not worried about Percy leaving me for her. HE is to loyal and I see the way he looks at me and how he looks at her. He looks at me with love, happiness and compassion. He looks at her with friendliness. I was just worried about how the rest of my time leaving wiht her was going to go. I mean, she probably hates my guts.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Percy who gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You ok Wise Girl?" He said, rubbing my shoulder.

"Huh?" Was my amazing reply.

Percy chuckled. "What ya thinkin' about?"

"Nothing," I lied.

He seemed to not buy it but didn't press for further information. He gave me one last wary look, gave me a quick kiss on the lips, then answered a question that Penny had asked him before. He said something about his favourite colour being sea green before my thoughts took over again.

* * *

 **Percy**

Annabeth seemed kinda off ever since Stacy whispered something in her ear at lunch. Every time I asked, she kept waving it off but I didn't believe her. I know Annabeth. Which means I know when she's hiding something. I decided to confront her about it after school. She was coming with me back to my place so she could see my mom and so we could catch up fully. But for the moment, I just let it go and 'tried' to focus on the lesson being taught at that moment. But it was a lot harder than it sounded.

My mind kept drifting off to what had made Annabeth so distant. Was it me? Did I do something? What did I do?

Ugh! Why does this have to be so hard? Annabeth usually isn't like this. She usually tells me everything. Especially after Tartarus. Uhh! Even just saying that name gives me shivers.

FOCUS PERCY!

Ughhhhhhhh!

"PERCY!"

I was jolted out of my thoughts by my maths teacher, Mrs Yeald, yelling at me.

"Huh?" Was my amazing response.

"What is the formula to finding out the circumference of a circle? You learnt this 3 years ago!"

"Oh um, E equals MC squared?" I had no idea. That was the first thing that came to my mind.

I could see she was getting annoyed. "No." She said scarily calmly. "Try again!"

"Um..." I really had no idea. So I improvised. "Wait, shouldn't you know this? I mean you are the teacher. Why do you need me to tell you?"

Her face was like steel. There were some snickers from the class, but I could tell Mrs Yeald was not laughing.

She simply just pointed one of her wrinkly fingers to the door. I have been in school long enough to know what that means.

Off to the principles office I go. Yay...

* * *

The principle was a lot nicer on me this time considering that he does't like Mrs Yeald either. So that is a plus.

After the principle let me go with a warning, I headed to my last class. English.

I was alright with English considering my teacher was my step-dad. Paul is actually pretty cool. He likes football, video games, and isn't a complete downer. I mean, he gets a tick in my book. And trust me, that is very hard to get.

Once I had sat down, I started to get busy by doodling on the cover of my book. I have started to do that a lot. I usually doodle stuff like Poseidon's Trident, the ocean, sea animals, ect. No one seems to put the dots together, so thats good. Only my camp mates actually know what all the stuff I draw means.

I started to draw the Ophiotaurus, Bessie, that lives up on Mt Olympus with a Trident behind it when someone said something from behind me.

"So how is Bessie?"

I shot around to face in the direction of where the voice had came from, my hand instinctively going to my pocket where I kept my lethal ball point pen, Riptide. But when I saw who had said it, I just saw a beautiful girl with blond princess curls.

"Annabeth!" I exclaimed, slightly surprised.

"Why do you look so surprised Seaweed Brain?" She laughed.

"Oh, umm..." I stuttered. "Its just that, your so smart, and Im so... Not."

She laughed again. "So you don't think that I would be in one of your classes?"

I nodded my head.

"Seaweed Brain, this is the only English class in the year!"

"Ohhhhh...?" I was kinda embarrassed considering that this was her first day and this was my second year.

"Are you sure _Im_ the new kid and not you?" She laughed as sat down in the seat beside me.

I laughed with her. But then Paul, I mean, Mr Blofis, walked in and the whole class silenced.

"Good Morning students," he said with a big smile. "How is everyone today?"

There were a couple groans from the students but that didn't seem to dampen my step-fathers mood. He just quietly sat down at his desk and then started taking attendance.

There were only two A's and one B, then there was one C before Annabeth. When he came to her name, he paused.

"Chase... Annabeth Chase?" Paul asked, looking up from his sheet of paper.

Annabeth raised her hand and smile at him. "Hey Paul, I mean, Mr Blofis." She said.

"Hello Annabeth, what a nice surprise. Maybe you could try and keep Percy awake in my class for me." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Hey!" I protested.

Annabeth just laughed. "Will do."

Paul started going down the list again. All the while, all the students were looking back and forth between Paul, Annabeth and I.

I just shrugged it off, and went back to drawing Bessie as Paul read out 'Smith'.

* * *

 **Annabeth**

After English, it was PE.

Me and Percy went our seperate ways. He went to the boys changing rooms, while I headed to the girls.

The girls changing room wasn't that flashy. Just a square room, lots of lockers, a bench in the middle, and there were some showers on the left. Just your usual high school changing rooms.

I picked an empty locker, dumped my bag down on the bench and started changing into the Goode High School sports uniform that I had picked up from the office this morning. Once I was finished, I headed out of the changing rooms and walked into a massive room that I was pretty sure was the gym. It was HUGE!

It was about the size of my Auntie's apartment but times three! Yea, that big.

I was still gazing at the humungous room when someone came up behind me.

"Big aye."

I looked over and saw Birdie looking around the gym as well.

"Mhmm!"

She chuckled. "C'mon, our friends are over there."

She led me over to a group of about 6 kids sitting in a circle. We walked up to them and Birdie pushed a girl over to make room for two more people.

"Hey!" The voice of Penny complained.

"What? You weren't moving anytime soon." Birdie stated like it was completely obvious.

I just rolled my eyes and sat down in the space provided as Penny shot a glare at Birdie while everyone else started laughing.

Only Cooper, Parker, Stacy, Skylar, Danny and Penny were here. Percy and Lyle must be still getting changed.

I tried to avoid eye contact with Skylar. _Wait!_ Why do I feel guilty? I was dating Percy before she even _knew_ him. But that still didn't reassure me.

Cooper then started taking about how he was going to the movies after school and if anyone wanted to join him when I saw Percy with a short man with a cap and whistle on, walk out of the boys changing room.

Was that... Coach Hedge? No way!

I was about to go up and say hello when Lyle appeared out from behind them and patted Percy on the back.

Wait, no. Not just the 'back'. The _small_ of his back.

Oh no. His Achilles spot.

Even though Percy isn't invincible any more, if anyone or anything comes in contact with that spot, he either freaks, destroys the thing that came in contact, or both.

This was not going to end well.

I watched as a shiver ran down Percy's spine and how his eyes changed from a bright sea green, to a dark, misty green.

The next thing I know, Percy has Lyle pinned up against the wall with his forearm pressed up against his throat.

 _SHIT!_

"WHAT ARE YOU!?" Percy shouted. That caused the rest of the people in the gym to quieten down and turn to look at where all the noise was coming from.

"I... D-don't know... What... Y-you mean." Lyle squeaked out. He looked absolutely terrified.

Percy pressed his forearm to his throat harder. "LIAR!"

"PERCY!" Hedge yelled. "He isn't one. I can't smell anything!" Hedge kept his distance though. He seemed petrified as well. I mean, who wouldn't be?

Percy ignored Hedge and yelled again. "WHAT. ARE. YOU!?"

Lyle wasn't able to answer this time.

"ANSWER ME!"

I could see that most of the kids in the gym were trying to get as far away form Percy as they could.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran over to Percy and yanked him away from Lyle. He was about to swipe his hands to try and get free when his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed, hitting his head with a _bang_ on the floor.

I instantly panicked. He's never fainted before.

Lyle brought his hands up to his throat while collapsing to his knees and was breathing heavily. He then started to try and get away from Percy as fast as possible.

I recovered from my shock as fast as I could and bent down and checked Percy's pulse.

 _Bomp. B_ _omp. Bomp._

I signed with relief. He had a pulse but still wasn't moving. I looked up to Hedge, who was looking at me in shock, (obviously front he fact that I just 'appeared'), then at Percy in shock. He then shook his head and focused on the situation at hand. He bent down and grabbed Percy's legs while I took a hold of his arms.

Together we scurried away from the gym and to the infirmary. Percy not moving one bit on the way there.

* * *

 **Percy**

I woke up in the infirmary with my head throbbing. _What the?_

I tried to sit up and take in my surroundings but as soon as I moved my head, everything started to spin.

I just moved my eyes around and noticed that I was lying in a bed in the infirmary.

 _What happened?_

Just then, the door creaked open and a face popped in.

"Percy? You awake?" The voice I recognised as Annabeth's said.

I only managed to let out a groan. I heard Annabeth sigh with relief then she walked into the room fully, closing the door shut behind her.

She ran over to the side of the bed I was lying in.

"Oh my gods Percy! What did you do that?" She questioned.

"Huh?" Was my only reply.

She rolled her eyes. "You know. How you nearly killed Lyle..." She said slowly. Like she was waiting for me to jump in and finish the sentence.

"WHAT!?"

"Wait, so you actually can't remember?"

I shook my head slowly.

"Oh no." She said quietly, like she was talking to herself. "What is the last thing you remember exactly?"

"Umm..." I tried to think back. "Oh! The last thing I remember is walking into the gym with coach Hedge then everything went fuzzy. I can recall something like having someone up against the wall with my forearm at their..." I trailed off, finally realising what had just happened.

"Oh no, What have I done?" I asked.

* * *

 **Jason**

I stood outside the entrance to Goode High School. Its good to be back. _Not._

Me and Nico had just gotten back from camp after they called us in after they had had an encounter with a... _special..._ type of monster. Details aren't important. Lets just say that this monster somehow got inside the camp boarders and somehow got into the Hermes cabin and somehow nearly ate 11 campers alive.

Anyway. Back to the situation at hand. School. Ugh.

"Why did we have to come back?" Nico asked from beside me. I kinda forgot he was there.

I thought about it for a moment. "I actually don't know. I guess we couldn't just ditch Percy."

Nico huffed. "Still."

I rolled my eyes, grabbed his arm, then headed up the stairs.

"Why did we even have to come now? Its the second last period!" Nico protested, while trying to free himself from my grip.

"Well what else were we gonna do?" I shot back smiling.

Nico didn't say anything for a moment. "True."

* * *

Once we got inside, the halls were almost completely empty apart from a couple kids standing against the lockers. One looked pretty shaken up. I decided to walk over and check on them.

Once I got within a few feet, I realised that it was my friends. Lyle, Parker and Cooper. Lyle was the one who seemed shaken up.

"Hey guys! Whats up?" I said as I walked over and patted Cooper on the back.

Lyle seemed to stiffen up when I patted Cooper on the back, like he was waiting for something bad to happen. I just shrugged it off and waited for the answer to my question before.

After none of them piped up, Nico questioned further. "Guys? Whats up? And wheres Percy?"

When Nico said Percy's name, all three of the boys seemed to show expressions of fear and anger.

"What one?" Cooper asked sarcastically to Parker.

"Oh, you know, the one who tried to KILL Lyle!" Parker said, shooting a glare to Nico and I.

"WHAT!?" Me and Nico said in unison.

"He's in the infirmary if you want to see him." Parker said, pointing his hand down the hall.

"Wait, back up here," Nico said, gesturing his hands in a backing up signal. "If Lyle was the one who was nearly... 'killed'... if thats what you say, then why is Percy in the infirmary?"

Cooper rolled his eyes. "Because, after Lyle just patted Percy on the back, he went rogue and pinned Lyle up against the wall with his forearm up to Lyle's throat. He then started yelling things at Lyle like 'what are you'. Then the coach said something like 'he can't smell something'? I don't know. Then his girlfriend Annabeth-"

"Wait, Annabeth's here?" I interrupted.

"Yes, now can I get on with the story?" Cooper said through gritted teeth. I nodded and let him continue.

"Like I was saying, his girlfriend pulled him back. He was about to swing his arms to try and get free when he just collapsed. He straight up fainted. I swear he looked dead-"

I didn't wait for him to finish. I bolted down the hallway in the direction of the infirmary. It looked like Nico had the same idea, because he was just a head of me.

We bolted for the infirmary. Once we had reached the door, I could hear faint murmuring coming from the inside.

I know it was a bad idea to eavesdrop on one of the most powerful demigods in the world but I couldn't help it.

I stopped Nico before he could show any sign of someone being outside, then lightly pressed my ear up against the door. It sounded like the people inside were having an intense discussion.

"...Its not my fault!" I heard the voice of Percy say.

"Really?" I think Annabeth said. "So it wasn't your fault that you nearly killed a mortal!"

"I COULDN'T CONTROL MYSELF!" Percy shouted back.

There was silence. Then Percy continued in a more hushed tone that made it hard for me to hear. "Do you really think that I would even _consider_ killing an innocent person? He hit my Achilles spot Annabeth. What did you expect me to do? That used to be the spot where I could be killed by one simple blow."

Still silence.

Percy scoffed. "I can't believe you actually thought that of me."

"Percy thats-"

"Just get out Annabeth." Percy said, steely calm.

"Percy-"

"OUT!"

I could here soft footsteps heading towards the door. I backed up quickly just as Annabeth opened the door.

She had tears in her eyes. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked, wiping away her tears and closing the door behind her.

"Well, we got back before and thought there was nothing better to do so we came by for the last two periods when we heard that Percy nearly killed someone." Nico said like it happened everyday. Which it probably did, but to monsters, not mortals.

"Oh, right." She said, looking down.

I couldn't take it anymore. What was this about an Achilles spot?"

"What Achilles spot?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Annabeth looked stunned. "Um..." She started.

"Um?" I asked, gesturing for her to continue.

"I'll explain later." She said.

I was about to press further but just then Coach Hedge came running up. "In." He said, opening the door and heading in, not waiting to see if we would follow or not.

I gave a nervous glance to Annabeth and Nico then headed in. Annabeth seemed a bit reluctant to head in but obliged.

"What did I say An-" Percy started but stopped in his tracks when he saw Hedge and myself and Nico walk in. His face hardened a bit when he saw Annabeth but didn't say anything.

"Sup?" Percy said.

"I got something important to say. So listen up cupcakes."

I sat down in an _uncomfortable_ chair in the corner and Nico stood up beside Hedge while Annabeth closed and locked the door. It seemed she was stalling, like she didn't want to go near Percy. After the conversation I just overheard, I didn't blame her. Percy seemed serious.

Everyone stood in silence for a minute until Percy spoke up. "Well?"

"Oh yea," Hedge said, shaking his head. "Sorry. Ok, so, I have some news. And before you get your hopes up, it isn't good."

I leaned forward at t his, interested to know more. I saw Percy at least try to sit up but only managed to prop himself up on his elbows. Annabeth slowly walked closer from her position of leaning up against the door and Nico's eyes were filled with anticipation.

"Ok, so. You know our little friend Danny?" Coach started. We all nodded slowly. "Yea well. Im just gonna come right out and say it. She's a demigod and your principle is a monster. A really really bad monster."

Silence.

No one spoke for the next 4 minutes. Then Annabeth spoke up.

"Wait WHAT!?" Annabeth finally coming to terms of what just happened.

Coach nodded. "Yep. I do not know what Danny's godly parent is but I do know that it is not one of the big three. She doesn't radiate as much power as Percy, Jason or Nico." He said this gesturing to each boy as he said their name.

"But... That can't be. Danny has asthma." Percy said, stilled shocked.

"Im sorry, but it is true..." Coach Hedge faded off. "Wait, she has asthma?"

Percy nodded.

"Well that would _not_ be good of she ever came across a fight like in the wars. She would end up fainting."

"But she does have ADHD and dyslexia. I did think of it at the start, but then I found out that she had asthma. So I chucked away that thought." Percy said, almost like he was speaking to himself.

"Well it is true so believe it cupcakes." Hedge snapped. He obviously didn't like everyone doubting him.

"Ok ok. We got it. Danny is a demigod but not one of the Big Three." I said, raising my hands in defence.

"What about the principle?" Nico asked. He still looks very interested.

"Well, he's the Manticore." He just blurted out. "Now, since you have never fought the Manticore before I suggest..." He trailed off. He noticed that everyone went quiet.

Percy, Annabeth, and Nico all went silent.

I looked over to Percy, he was looking worriedly at Annabeth. I looked at Nico, he was looking at Annabeth with the same expression. I looked at Annabeth. Worst idea ever.

Her eyes were showing so many emotions. Fear, sadness, anger, depression. It was like I was looking into a tornado of emotions.

I felt dizzy. I decided to look away from her eyes before I collapse and end up like Percy. Lying with a massive headache, in an infirmary bed.

 _What was wrong with everyone?_

Coach seemed to be looking between all three of them as well, clearly confused. He then looked at me, his eyes asking, " _what on earth is wrong with these cupcakes?"_ I shrugged my shoulders.

I looked back over to Annabeth, trying to avoid her eyes. But when I looked, I noticed tears in her eyes.

I then looked back at Percy, silently pleading for him to do something, but he kept his eyes locked on Annabeth. He then patted the bed beside him lightly.

Annabeth rushed over to the bed, accepting Percy's offer and sitting down right beside him. So close she was almost on his lap.

She started quietly sobbing with her head in the crook of Percy's neck. Percy lightly patted and rubbed her back while whispering stuff into her ears which I couldn't make out.

I looked towards Nico who was looking at the couple. He noticed me looking at looked straight back at me. His eyes were so dark that you could barely make out where his pupils were.

I guess he could see my confusion so he gestured for me to follow him over tot he corner of the room. I obliged and followed.

"What on earth is wrong with them?" I whisper/yelled.

"Shhhhh!" He said, holding his finger up to his lips. He looked back over to where coach was staring at us and where Percy and Annabeth were sitting. Annabeth was still crying into his shirt.

"Ok, so. When Percy, Annabeth and Thalia first found my sister and I," he chocked up when he said sister. But then cleared his throat and continued. "We were at a boarding school. Percy, Annabeth and Thalia came to collect us and bring us back to camp. Their Satyr friend, Grover, was undercover at that school and called them to come and get us immediately because he sensed that we were very powerful. Which you know now, is because I am a son of Hades, the Big Three. Anyway, there was this teacher called Dr Thorn, who was actually the Manticore. Well long story short, Annabeth jumped on his back, stabbing furiously, but then the Manticore jumped of a cliff with Annabeth still on his back and she got taken to Mount Othrys and was tricked into holding up the sky. The end."

"Oh, thats why she hates the Manticore, because he kidnapped her." I said, finally getting the situation.

"Actually no." Nico replied. While I don't know anything now.

"Then what?" I questioned.

"Well, at first it was the fact that he kidnapped her. But then after they fell into Tartarus together, it became the fear of being taken away from Percy _and_ the fact that he kidnapped her. But mostly being taken away from Percy." He looked over to where Percy and Annabeth were sitting. Percy was still rubbing her back and whispering things into her ear while Annabeth kept quietly sobbing. "Thats what Percy is whispering into her ear."

"What?" I asked. "That she is gonna get kidnapped again?" Wow, what a terrible boyfriend.

"Nooooo." Nico said, waving his hands signalling that I had gotten it wrong. "He whispers stuff like, ' _we will always be together'_ and _'no one will ever take you away from me, your safe'._ Percy always does that whenever something like this pops up, or she had a dream or a flashback from Tartarus. Annabeth does the same for Percy if he has a flashback or dream."

"Ohhhhh..." I said, finally making sense of all this. Scratch my thought from before. Percy is _not_ a terrible boyfriend.

I looked over to coach Hedge who was looking very uncomfortable standing next to Percy and Annabeth.

I walked over and dragged him over to where Nico was still standing.

"How about we give these two some privacy." I suggested.

"What happened? I am really confused." Hedge replied.

"I'll explain it to you outside, c'mon." Nico said, then proceeded into dragging coach Hedge out the door.

I followed, taking one last look at the sad people sitting on the bed, who didn't even look up when we had left the room, and I closed the door.

* * *

 **Annabeth**

I heard the door close and realised that the others had left. So I didn't try hold back the tears now.

"Shhh." Percy said calmly, rubbing my back softly. "We're together. We will always be together."

I slowly calmed down. My sobs becoming a light whimper, then gone.

I sat up so I could face Percy. His hair was swept to his left, and his sea green eyes were filled with concern. His T-shirt was soaked now.

"Sorry." I said gesturing to his shirt.

He let out a little laugh. "Don't worry about it, its fine."

We sat in silence once more, my head leaning on Percy's chest, and his arm wrapped protectively around my waist.

"Do you want to talk about this whole Manticore situation?" He asked.

I shook my head lights. "Soon."

It was then silent again. But not an awkward silence. A comfortable silence.

"Im sorry." I said into his shirt.

He looked down at me confused. "For what?"

"About earlier."

He stiffened up. _Dammit!_ But just as fast as he stiffened, he relaxed again.

"Its fine." Was his reply.

I had two options then. 1) Don't press any further and just let it be. or 2) Explain why you believed that he could kill a mortal.

I was leaning towards 1 but then I thought it would be best to do 2.

"Can I explain?" I asked.

He didn't say anything. I took that as my cue to start explaining.

I sat up so I could look him in the eye. "Percy, I do not believe that you would stoop that low to kill a mortal. I was just worried then because I could see in your eyes that that wasn't you."

There was silence for about half a minute before he spoke up. "What do you mean?"

I sighed with relief. He didn't through my words back in my face and say that I am a liar. _Phew!_

"Well, I could just tell. Your eyes were showing nothing but anger. Usually when your fighting something or someone, your eyes always have at least two emotions. Usually its anger and either determination or sadness. The sadness comes out when you are fighting to the death with other demigods, and the determination comes out in basically any fight that is not against another demigod."

He seemed to be processing my words. I decided to keep talking while he was silent.

"It looked like all the anger, betrayal, fear and depression had all boiled up at that point when Lyle had hit your Achilles spot. He must've hit you pretty hard to unlock all of those emotions. My guess is that you lost all control over your body and your battle senses kicked in."

He didn't say anything for at least a minute before he nodded.

"Im sorry." I said again.

More silence. "Please don't leave me." I whispered, just loud enough for myself to hear, and maybe him.

Yet again, silence for another minute. But just when I was about to give up hope of him forgiving me, he pulled me into a simple kiss, which soon turned into a passionate, yet delicate one. I melted right there. I didn't waste anytime until I started kissing back. His lips tasted salty. I brought my hands up to his neck and played wiht the little bits of hair at the back, while he brought his other arm around my waste and pulled me closer. I don't know how long it was, seconds, minutes or hours. All I know is that I could've stayed that way forever.

When we both reluctantly pulled away, we only pulled away enough so that our lips brushed passed each others when we spoke. We stared into each others eyes for a bit. Sea green on grey, then Percy spoke. Which gave me chills.

His voice was deep yet light at the same time. He said three simple words that made me cry into his chest once more. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said into his shirt.

We stayed that way long after I had stopped crying. We only looked up when the door burst open.

It was Nico.

He was breathing heavily and his eyes were wide with fear. _Oh no._ It takes a lot to put that look on Nico Di Angelo's face.

"Come." He said. "NOW!"

Percy stiffened beside me. "What. Happened." He said, steely calm.

Nico started heading back out of the door before he stopped and turned around before he replied. "Don't want to be late for the reunion with our old friend Dr Thorn."

And with that, he was running down the hallway.

Me and Percy locked eyes, having a silent conversation. Then, we got up, Percy took out his pen Riptide and uncapped it until it grew in to a 3 foot sword. I took out my knife from in the leg of my pants.

We gave one last look to each other, then rushed out the door.

* * *

 **Hate? Like? Love? Please review.**

 **I hope you guys liked this one. I really enjoyed writing it. I hope I didn't make any of the characters OOC.**

 **Anyway, please review/comment and favourite/follow.**

 **Thanks!**

 **~Polly-The-PolarBear**


	5. Chapter 5 - Daughter of Athena

**Hey Guys!**

 **Hope you liked my last chapter. There is gonna be a lot happening in this chapter so be prepared.**

 **Disclamer: I do not own PJO or HOO... Yet! Muwhhhhhhahahahahaha! Just Kidding. Or am I? ;)**

 **ENJOY! :) :)**

* * *

 **Percy**

It wasn't that hard to find the fight. You just had to follow the screams.

The fight was in the cafeteria. Which I did not like. Why couldn't people be destroying the Math classroom or something. Why the place where you have lunch?

Once we entered the cafeteria, I wasn't actually that stunned to see my two cousins and my PE coach fighting off a mythical creature..

There was Jason, Hedge and Nico standing on a table, blocking spikes that were flying through the air. Nico had his black stygian blade out, swinging it around like a mad man while also blocking spikes. Jason had his gold sword out, lunging and jabbing at the monster, which was the Manticore, just like Hedge had said. Hedge was running around the cafeteria, swinging his club at the Manticore. He had one shoe on, therefore showing one goat hoof. Thank gods there was no one else in the gym. Wait, there was no other _mortal_ in the gym, but there was one other demigod. (Apparently.)

There was Danny, hiding in a corner. She looked up at me and Annabeth and a look of pain came across her face. Probablely because she was about to die? Maybe. But just as fast as she looked up, she went back to holding her English textbook above her head. Probably for protection.

I felt like going up to her and saying, 'Honey, the least that that defence will do, is squash a fly.' But I chose against it and decided to help the guys out in the fight.

Just when I was about to run over and help, four dwarf Manticores came running in through the doors on the opposite side of the gym. They were heading straight for Jason, Nico and Hedge.

I need to save Danny, but I also need to help the guys. What to do, what to do? I decided to split the job with Annabeth. She would do one and I would do the other.

I looked over to Annabeth, only to see her not there. I turned my head back to the fight and I saw her standing right in front of the big Manticore at the other side of the cafeteria.. _What in the Hades is she doing?_

"ANNABETH!" I yelled.

If she heard me, she didn't let on. I could just see her eyes from the distance. They were filled with determination.

I didn't waste any more time standing there, analysing the fight. I raised Riptide and sprinted over to where Annabeth was standing. I was just about at her side when she yelled, "Stop!" She didn't take her eyes off the monster but I could tell she was talking to me.

I only slowed down my sprint to a jog. There was no way I was leaving her to fight her own battles. Especially to a monster who kidnapped her and brought her to a place where she had to hold up the sky.

"STOP!" She repeated more forcefully. "I need to do this."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Percy, this is my fight. I need to get back at him."

"Annabeth-"

"Please." She was pleading now.

I didn't know what to do. But then I thought about her fatal flaw. Pride. She won't be able to live knowing that she let the monster who took her away from her friends, took her into enemy hands which then lead to her holding the weight of the sky.  
As much as it pained me, she has to do this.

I nodded to her, then ran over to where they guys were trying to fight off dwarf Manticores. They don't look that frightening, but trust me, I would rather fight the big one than thee guys.

They were small and chubby. But fast. Nico was taking on one of them, but it looked like he was loosing. The dwarf Manticore was sprinting around him, confusing the heck out of Nico. One second he would be on his left, then behind him, then in front, then his right. Poor Nico would end up swinging his sword and end up hitting a chair instead of the Manticore. If we weren't in such a life threatening situation, I probably would've laughed.

I could see he wasn't winning, but I could see he wasn't loosing. So I turned my attention to Hedge, who was fighting a Manticore that wasn't as fast. Hedge was swinging his club, which would come in contact with the Manticore's face, than stomach, then back. Every now and then, the little guy would dodge Hedge's swings, and give Hedge a slap on the face with his tail, but then he would be on the floor again.

I then turned my attention to Jason who was fighting off two little trouble makers. He seemed to be holding his own but these two looked like the worst ones. I ran over to Jason and blocked a strike of one of the Manticores tails form hitting his face, and started lunging, defending and slicing.

Now I know what you guys are thinking. _'They're dwarfs! How hard can it be?'_

Now remember how I said dwarf _Manticores._ Yea well Manticores are huge. So a dwarf Manticore is about the same size as a Pegasus. So really, they were not that easy to fight off.

I managed to stab the one I was fighting through a chink in its armour, and it exploded into dust. I looked over to the guys, and saw them finishing off their opponents. Good.

I then looked to the spot where I had seen Annabeth last. She wasn't there.

No no no no! She can't be gone again.

I started looking around the room frantically. Then finally, my eyes fell on Annabeth standing over a girl who was lying lifeless in the corner. THANK THE GODS! Wait, thank the gods that Annabeth is still alive, not that that girl might be dead.

I sprinted over to Annabeth. While I was running, I was keeping an eye out for the Manticore (a.k.a. Dr Thorn, a.k.a. Mr Smit.) Good, he was no where to be seen.

Once I had reached Annabeth, I was glad to find that she had barely any cuts or bruises. _Phew._

"Annabeth! Are you ok?" I asked walking up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

She seemed to relax after my hand had come in contact with her. Then she nodded.

I had completely forgotten about that girl lying in front of us. Once I looked at her, I gasped.

"What happened to Danny?" I asked, motioning to the girl who was lying lifeless in front of us. I had completely forgotten Danny was in here.

"Just before I killed Mr Smit, he shot one of his spikes and it hit Danny in the thigh."

"Oh no."

"Yea... Anyway, we need to get her some Ambrosia and Nectar and get her to camp. It was obvious the Manticore was here for her. So that proves Hedge right. Danny is a Demigod." Annabeth said.

"Yea. Who would her godly mother be? I know she has a dad, but she has never seen her birth mother."

"I don't know, but we will figure that out once we get to camp. Do you have any Ambrosia or Nectar?"

I thought for a moment. "I think I keep some Ambrosia in my locker but I am all out of Nectar."

"Ok, I'll meet you outside in 2 minutes. You take a detour by your locker and grab the Ambrosia." She looked over to where Jason, Nico and Hedge were and saw Hedge yelling at Nico saying "I could've taken him!" And Nico was yelling back, "Oh really? Then why were you lying on the floor about to be killed?" And Jason was trying to break them up.

"Also, on you way to your locker, take them with you." She said.

"Ok, I'll see you out there. Are you sure you'll be able to get Danny out alright by yourself?"

She gave me a death glare, but I could see the smile peeking at her lips. "What are you implying?"

"Uh... Um, nothing."

She rolled her eyes then signalled for me to go. "C'mon. We can't let her die now can we."

I nodded. "Wait, those spikes are poisoness."

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I forgot." I protested.

She rolled her eyes. Not playfully. She rolled her eyes like she was contemplating on weather to kill me or not. I hope she decided otherwise. "I'll deal with you later. Once we get outside, call Blackjack and his buds. GO!"

I didn't wait to be told twice. I jumped up and headed straight for the guys. I grabbed Nico and Jason by their wrists and didn't wait to see if Hedge would get the message to follow or not. Fortunately, he followed.

* * *

 **Annabeth**

I am going to kill him.

This girl might die because of his stupidity. If I didn't love him, he would already be skewered by now.

It had only been about 10 seconds after I managed to get Danny out of the building when Percy, Jason, Nico and Hedge came rushing out. Percy chucked me his small piece of Ambrosia than turned and looked up at the sky. He closed his eyes, then about 4 seconds later, I saw 3 figures slowly lowering themselves out of the sky. Pegasi.

"Hey Blackjack. Thanks for coming. And thanks for bringing Guido and Porkpie." Percy said, petting the muzzle of Blackjack.

Thee was a pause before Percy spoke again. "If you get us to camp in under 10 minutes, I'll get you some donuts."

After about one minute, all of us were mounted on a Pegasus. Percy and Hedge were mounted on Blackjack. Percy up front. Jason and Nico were on Porkpie. Jason was up front. And I was mounted on Guido with an unconscious girl behind me.

I had already fed the Ambrosia to Danny and I saw a little but of colour return to her face.

We took off at high speed. Percy and Hedge on Blackjack leading the way, followed by me on Guido, then Jason and Nico taking up the rear on Porkpie.

It only took us 8 minutes until we finally caught sight of Camp Half-Blood.

Much to the Demeter kids protests, we touched down in the strawberry fields.

As soon as Guido's hooves had touched the ground, I jumped off his back, grabbed Danny, and made a dash for the infirmary. Percy caught up with me half way, followed by Jason, Nico, Hedge and some other campers who have lost all interest in the stuff that they were doing and came to see what was happening.

I rushed into the infirmary to find Will treating a patient with burns. Obviously from the climbing wall.

Will jumped back in surprise. "Annabeth! Hey-"

"Posion. Fix. Now. I commanded. Not letting him finish.

He stood frozen for a second, then he quickly tied the bandage he was placing around the campers hand and rushed over and grabbed Danny.

"Thanks for bringing her, but you have to leave." He said, placing her on an empty bed.

"No. Why?" I protested.

"Annabeth, you know exactly why."

I did know. It was hard to concentrate when you had someone breathing down your neck.

I nodded glumly, then headed out the door.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Percy asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know." I replied.

There was a moment of silence. Jason and Nico had headed off to the cabins, and Hedge went to see his wife and kid. So it was just Percy and I standing outside of the infirmary.

"It's all my fault." I blurted out, breaking the silence.

Percy looked stunned for a second. Then said, "Its not Annabeth. Things happen for a reason."

"No. It is." I replied, hanging my head. After there was silence for a minute, I decided to tell him why.

"I knew the Manticore was here for Danny, so I put myself in-between her and the beast. Then after I stabbed the Manticore in the arm, I truely thought he was gonna burst into dust. So I stole a quick glance to check how you guys were doing. Then when I turned back, I saw a pile of monster dust splattered at the feet of Danny. Except Danny was lying down, with a big gash in her thigh."

"The Manticore had had enough time to throw one quick spike just before he exploded into dust. It's all my fault Percy. She c-could die because of m-me." I said, feeling the tears start to form in my eyes.

He didn't say anything after that. I was expecting him to confirm my confession and walk away. But he pulled me into a hug.

"Annabeth it is not your fault." Percy whispered.

"Yes it-" He stopped me.

"Stop saying that." He said steely calm. He pulled away slightly she he could look at me. "Annabeth. The outcome could've been a lot worse. Would you rather have Danny be poisoned or be dead? I know Will can cure her. Annabeth, you killed the Manticore before he could've killed Danny. Or you for that matter."

He paused before continuing.

"Annabeth, don't you ever say that that was your fault. The fates always have a plan. Just be glad that the outcome wasn't as bad as it could've been and that we are together."

"But Percy," I said, trying to hold back the tears. "Seeing her body lying there reminded me of when you were lying helpless in Tartarus. Percy, I can't do that again. I can't loose you."

"And you never will. I will always be here for you. No matter what. I am not going anywhere."

I didn't hold back that time. I let the tears fall. Percy brought me into a tight hug while I cried onto his shoulder.

Just when I was beginning to calm down, Will walked out.

"Hey guys..." He faded off. "Sorry, I just thought you would want to know that she will be alright. And also, you might want to come and see this."

Percy pulled away from the hug, but kept his strong arms around my waist and I leaned into his side. "Thats great. And whats so important?" I said, wiping my eyes.

"Come and see." He said, walking back into the infirmary.

* * *

No way.

When we walked into the infirmary, the first thing I saw was something grey glowing above an unconscious girls head.

It was a grey owl holding a book. **(A/N: I don't know what Athena's is. I am just taking a guess)** The sign of Athena.

Will broke me from my thoughts. "She's been claimed. She has been claimed by Athena. Danny Harper, Daughter of Athena."

"Oh. My. Gods." Was all I could say.

"Great, now another person to give me the speech say that if I break Annabeth's heart, they break me." Percy muttered under his breath.

I jabbed him in the side with my elbow. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Hey!" Percy protested, rubbing his side. "Just saying."

I rolled my eyes then walked over to Will. "Is my sister going to be ok?" I asked.

Will laughed. "Yes Annabeth. But anyway, how do you like having a new sister?"

I was actually feeling ecstatic. Most of my siblings are male. There are only 3 females in the Athena cabin including me. Except the other two are 8 and 11. So, not only was I happy that I have another sister, but also that I have another person to talk to that is my age about, as Percy calls it, 'smarts stuff'.

I nodded my head then walked over to her side.

She was lying in the bed, completely still. Man I hope Will was saying the truth about weather she is gonna be alright or not. I can't lose her now especially now that she is my sister. Well, half-sister. But still.

* * *

 **Danny**

I woke up to see a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes staring intently at me. When she noticed my eyes open, she screams with delight and envelopes me in a massive hug.

"DANNY!" She screamed. _Who is she and how does she know my name?_

"Um, hi?" I said, trying to catch some air. "Air... Please..." I say.

She pulls back quickly. "Oh. Sorry."

There is awkward silence for a bit until I ask, "Who are you?"

She looks stunned by my question, but then bows her head like she knew this was coming.

"I'm Annabeth. Do you remember anything?" She asks.

I thought for a moment. "The last thing I remember is walking into school. Then its all fuzzy."

She nodded her head, then turned and shouted, "Will! She is awake! But she has short term memory loss!"

I heard some rummaging from a room off to the side then a boy about my age comes stumbling out with what I am guessing is medicine in his hand. He had golden blond hair, and blue eyes. I would say he was good looking, but not 'cute' or 'hot' like all the other girls say. He looks good, but not my type.

"Hello, my name is Will. How are you feeling?" The boy asked.

"Uh, good I guess. What happened?" I replied. Annabeth and Will looked at each other, having a silent conversation. I glanced around the room and released I did;t remember it. "Also, where am I" I asked.

Annabeth slowly turned to me. "We'll let Chiron tell you all about that. But for now, just get some rest. I'll fill you in on what happened later." She then got up, and left the room. Will then came over to me, poured some of the liquid medicine into the lid, then set it down on the table beside the bed I was lying in.

"Drink this when you want. Just call if you need anything." He then got up and left the room as well. Heading back into the room he had come from.

I stared at the medicine for a moment, then decided that I was feeling quite alright. I was just tired.

I laid my head down on my pillow, then closed my eyes and feel asleep straight away.

* * *

 **Annabeth**

Thank gods she was awake. Now I can finally relax.

I wandered out of the infirmary, and started heading towards the beach. I was nearly there when I saw a figures shadow out of the corner of my eye, creeping along behind me.

I slowed down my pace, and was watching the shadow out of the corner of my eye. I could make out that it was a female figure, so that ruled out Percy or the Stolls.

I was a few feet away from the beach and saw that the figure was getting ready to pounce. I quickly grabbed my knife from my waist strap, spun around and before I knew it I had my knife at their throat. Wait... "Piper!"

I quickly removed the knife from her throat and hugged her.

"Can't... Breathe..." She squeaked out.

"Sorry. I have a habit of doing that today." I said, releasing her from my hug.

She laughed.

"Wait..." I said. "Why were you following me?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I haven't seen you in, what? 6 months? So excuse me for wanting to surprise my best friend."

I smiled and hugged her again. "So how are-" I stopped quickly when my phone buzzed. (Leo invented demigod friendly phones.)

My smiled faded when I saw who it was from. Skylar.

"You ok?" Piper asked. "Who is it?"

I didn't have any reason not to tell her. "It's my cousin Skylar."

She seemed confused for a second. "Not following."

I laughed a bit. "Well, I am staying with her while my parents are on this tour thing and I am going to her school, which is also Percy's, Goode High School. I surprised Percy at lunch, and you know, PDA, and all of a sudden, Skylar got all edgy. My friend then told me that she has a massive crush on Percy and she had been giving me the evils all through lunch and PE. Well, the start of PE actually."

"Ok. Well-" She stopped. "What happened in PE?" She questioned.

"Long story short. Someone touched Percy's Achilles spot, Percy went agro, nearly killed a mortal, then collapsed/fainted. So yea."

"Oh, ok." She just shrugged it off, like nothing was out of the ordinary. Which was true. "Well, back onto Skylar. What she text you?"

I brought my phone up and clicked on the message.

 **Skylar to Annabeth**

 _What do u think u r doing? coming in and taking Percy?  
if u know what's good 4 u, u will leave him alone.  
_ _and you also didn't even have the decency 2 show up after school.  
what is wrong with u?_

I jus stared at the phone. What a b- "Annabeth." Piper said, breaking me from my thoughts. "What'd she say?"

I showed her the phone without saying a word. She scrunched her nose up and I could see fire glow in her eyes. She then started to type furiously at the screen.

After a minute of her typing, I heard a whoosh sound that signalled that the text had been sent. Piper, looking pleased with her self, handed me back my phone. I read the text that she sent to Skylar.

 **Annabeth to Skylar**

 _If_ you _know whats good for u, you will shut up now and stay the HADES out of my business or you will never find love.  
I will make sure of it.  
_ _And if Percy actually liked you, don't you think he would've asked you out before Annabeth got there. Huh?  
So if I were you, I would shut the Fudge up now and mind your own business.  
_

"Wow. That was a serious threat." I said, nodding my head.

She laughed. "She doesn't know how serious I can get." She said with a wink.

I laughed as well. I didn't even worry about the fact that I might lose my cousin. She was being rude and snobby. I can't believe her. I mean, she is a nice person, and I was starting to like her. But then I saw this side of her. Who the hell does she think she is? I am gonna text Birdie later and see what she's up to. I mean, its always good to have an advantage over your opponent. Even though I didn't really think of her as an opponent. She was just some stuck up, annoying high school girl.

"She's got nerve if she ever replies." Piper said, braking me from my thoughts.

I looked at her then nodded my head. I was just about to ask Piper where the others were when Jason came running up.

"Guys..." He said, bending down trying to catch his breath. "Chiron wants to see us. Now."

* * *

 **Did you like?**

 **I don't know about this one, I kinda had writers block. But don't worry, I have two ideas with how the story will play out. But I want you guys to choose.**

 **Should I:**

 **A) Take the 7 on a road trip around the country.**

 **Or**

 **B) Make them gone on another quest which leads them around the country.**

 **Put your answer in a review or PM me. Thanks.**

 **Bye for now!**

 **Laters!**

 **~Polly-The-PolarBear**


	6. AN

**Hey guys. Sorry if I got your hopes up for a new chapter but I just wanted to ask again.**

 **Well, now there are three options,**

 **1) 7+Nico go on another quest**

 **2) 7+Nico go on a road trip**

 **3) 7+Nico stay at school and I continue writing about the drama at school.**

 **Put your answer in a review or PM me.**

 **Thanks!**

 **~Polly-The-PolarBear**


	7. Chapter 6 - Back To School

**Hey guys!**

 **I got the most votes for the 7 + Nico go back to school. If anyone has any suggestions of what could happen or any scenarios, don't hesitate to tell me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Annabeth**

Well this ain't good.

Why did Chiron call us in here? Is there another great prophecy? No, no no no. If there is, I refuse to help. Nu uh. No way. I have had one to many near death experiences for one lifetime. Oh _shit._

I was walking up to the big house with Piper, and Jason was running off to go get the others.

I stepped up the creaky steps, looked back at Piper, then opened the door.

I walked through the door and made my way over to the ping pong table where we have our most serious meetings. I saw Chiron, Coach Hedge and Grover sitting around the table. _What is going on?_

I made my way over to the table and sat next to Grover. Piper then took a seat next to me.

I think Chiron saw my confused and terrified look so he let out a small chuckle. "Don't worry dear, it is not bad. Well for some people." He muttered that last part underneath his breath. That didn't really reassure me.

We sat in awkward silence for about 30 seconds, then we heard the door to the big house open. A couple seconds later, 6 people came into view. Percy, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo and Nico were standing just inside the room.

"Take a seat." Chiron said, gesturing to the ping pong table. Hazel sat next to Piper, then Leo sat next to Hazel. Then Percy sat down across from me, Jason across from Piper, Frank across from Hazel, and Nico across from Grover.

"Thank you all for coming." Chiron started. "I have some news."

Before he could continue, percy spoke up. "If its another prophecy, Im not here."

Chiron laughed at this. "Don't worry. Its not another war."

"Then... Why did you call us?" Nico said.

"Well, I decided to take advantage of the time where the Romans are here and they are under my orders." The Romans seemed to get uncomfortable at this. "So, I have decided, to send you all back to school in New York." The room went silent.

Then, all the guys stood up and shouted 'no' in unison. "Nuh uh. No way. Nope. Not going." Percy said, shaking his head. "He speaks for me to." Jason piped up. "Same here." Frank and Leo said in unison. "How do you think a child of the the Lord of the Dead, would go in a busy high school with annoying jocks and peppy cheerleaders? I think you know the answer to that one." Nico said.

"Actually Nico, it is the law. Kids under the age of 17 _have_ to go to school. No exceptions."

I for one, actually liked the idea of going back to school. I mean, only if I actually learn stuff. "C'mon guys, it won't be that bad." I said. Piper and Hazel copied my action.

"Yes it will." Leo shot back. "Plus, I am nearly 18." He said, focusing back on Chiron.

"Emphasis on _nearly._ I know all of you are nearly 18 but at the moment you are still 17. It is the law for kids of the age of 17 or younger have to go to school."

Leo was about to speak up again when Hedge bet him to it. "If this is about these cupcakes, then why is Me and Greg here?" "Grover!" Grover shot back. "Yea, whatever." Was Hedge's reply.

"Well, we still need some Satyrs on the look out for more Demigods and and the Demigods already going will need to help the newly found Demigods at killing monsters which are sure to turn up. Also, the Demigods need help sniffing out the monsters and Demigods, so thats where you two come in."

Grover nodded his head simply, obviously not finding it to bad. Hedge on the other hand, didn't seem to happy. "Wait! SO I have to babysit these cupcakes? Are you kidding me? There will be no one to kill!" Hedge shouted.

"Glesson Hedge. These are my orders and you are going to follow them the easy way or the hard way. You choose." Chiron had that face on the said, _'don't you dare disagree with me mister'._ Hedge seemed to cower under the intense glare and nodded his head.

"Great." Chiron exclaimed. "You will be leaving at 7:00am tonight for Goode High School."

"Wait. Goode? As in the one in Manhattan?" Percy asked.

"Well, last time I checked there was only one Goode High School in the US." Chiron replied.

"Dammit!" Percy said, banging his fist on the table.

Chiron seemed shocked at his sudden outburst. "Percy! What is so wrong with Goode high school?"

Percy didn't answer. He just kept shaking his head, repeatedly saying, 'no, no, no, no.'

Seeing that Percy wasn't going to answer anytime soon, I spoke up. "Well, we actually found Danny at Goode. But thats not there reason Percy doesn't want to go. He doesn't want to go because he nearly killed a mortal-"

"Perseus Jackson!" Chiron cut me off.

Percy flinched after hearing his full name.

"What is Annabeth talking about?"

Percy slowly looked up to face Chiron. "Well, this one guy, Lyle, hit me in my Achilles spot and I freaked and couldn't control my actions. I vaguely remember having him up against the wall, with my forearm at his throat, shouting things at him like, 'what are you.'"

"That is no excuse to nearly kill an innocent human being." Chiron said sternly.

"He's telling the truth Chiron." I broke in.

He turned ti face me. "Excuse me?"

I cowered a bit under his glare, but I stood my ground. Or sat in my chair? I don't know. What I mean is that I didn't run.

"He couldn't control himself. I saw it with my own eyes."

"Same here." Hedge spoke up.

Chiron still didn't seem happy about the situation, but he dropped the matter anyway and continued speaking. "Well, looks like you have some amends to do. Go get ready. You leave bright and early in the morning."

And with that, he trotted out the door, swishing his tail.

No one moved or spoke. Finally Hazel spoke up, because she hates silence. "Now what?" She asked.

Annabeth sighed. "I guess we're going back to school."

* * *

It didn't take us that long to pack, considering that we didn't bring anything with us. The only people that had something to pack was the people who hadn't been to school.

We all decided to meet at the dining pavilion. When I got there, Percy, Jason and Nico were already there. It didn't surprise me since they were already going to Goode before as well.

"Hey Wise Girl?" Percy asked.

"Yea Seaweed Brain?"

"What would've happened if the gods pooped inside of Kronos? Would it have come out with Kronos's poop?"

I stopped. "Huh?" I asked.

"Well, what would've-"

"No I heard you. Its just... Such a Seaweed Brain thing to do. So random." I laughed.

"Ha ha." Percy mocked. "Just answer the question."

Once I had contained my laughter, I answered. "Um... I don't know if they did poo. But if they did, I think I would've came out with Kronos's."

"HA! Told you." Jason yelled.

Percy rolled his eyes then looked back at me. "Are you sure? I mean, wouldn't it come out separately?"

I laughed again. "How did this come up again?"

"Well, me and Jason-"

"No, I don't wanna know actually." I held my hand up.

"My reaction exactly." Nico said, annoyed.

Percy laughed, ignoring Nico's comment. "Oh c'mon Wise Girl." He said slowly walking up to me.

"You're an idiot, you know." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck once he was standing in front of me.

"Only because you keep telling me." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning down.

Our lips met and I swear I melted right there. I know that sounds cliche, but I'm not lying. My hands tangled themselves in his hair, pulling him closer, if that was even possible. Our lips moved in sync as the kiss deepened.

"PDA!" I heard Leo shouted as he walked up to the dining pavilion. Followed by Piper, Hazel and Frank. Percy and I broke away laughing. The rest of the group broke out into full out belly laughs as well.

Once we had all calmed down, I checked my watch. 4:42. _Shit!_

"Guys, c'mon. We have 8 minutes till we are supposed to meet Argus at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill. Lets go!"

Everyone picked up their gear an made their way down the hill.

We saw Argus already seated in the van. We all chucked our bags on the roof racks on top of the van and jumped in. Leo was up front next to Argus. (Which, Argus wasn't to happy about.) Piper, Hazel and I were in the next row, then it was Nico, Percy and Jason. Then Frank was lying in the very back sleeping because the night before the Stolls had stuffed an entire ant farm in Franks PJ's and bed. Therefore resulting in lack of sleep. The guys weren't helping because they kept tickling his nose, making him slap himself in the face.

Once the boys had gotten sick of torturing Frank, and finally let him sleep, we all started talking about Goode. The ones who hadn't been there before were asking questions about it and the ones who have were complaining about it.

"I bet that their moto is 'Torturing Kids Since 1954'." Percy said. We all laughed.

"No. It's 'Where we put the Goode, in Goode'." I retorted.

Percy pondered that for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever."

I laughed, then remembered what he had said. "How old is Goode actually?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders again. "Dunno. But of course Miss Wise Girl wants to learn." He teased.

I hit his arm playfully. "Yea yea."

"Actually, I wouldn't mind knowing that myself. I'll looked it up." Jason said.

We all sat in a comfortable silence for a bit until Jason spoke up. "No. Way." He said, staring at the screen of his phone. **(I don't know if I have already put this in, but Leo created a Demigod friendly phone.)**

We all looked at him. "What?" Nico asked curiously.

He didn't answer, he was still staring at his phone screen. Nico, whose curiosity had obviously risen, snatched the phone out of his hand and started to read it out.

"Its a news article from 1967. Oh my gods. Listen to this. Goode high school closes down after freak accident involving a mass kidnapping of over 280 students. The victims have not been found in over 4 months and are presumed dead. The killer/kidnapper/s was unknown. But witnesses state that the killer/kidnappers/s were not human. They described one killer/kidnapper of being a lion with a goat's head rising from its back. Investigators believe that the witnesses were delusional and put them into a mental health institute."

It was silent. Everyone was in shock. "The Chimera." I breathed.

"The mass kidnapping was caused by monsters." Piper said.

"Wait, heres another article from 1997." Nico interjected. "Goode High School reopens after its devastating incident. The students were never found and were presumed dead. Surprisingly, new students are enrolling into the school. But some believe that the Goode high school principle, Mr Lockfreit knows more about the incident back in 1967. But he does not let on. Investigations have just come to a stop 2 days ago. It seems that whatever attacked the school is getting away with it."

"That was the principle before the Manticore." Percy put in. "Rumour has it that Mr Lockfreit is coming back."

It was silent once more. Then Hazel spoke up. "Well it was obviously monsters that attacked the school. And I think we are all thinking that those 280 students were Demigods. Even though I have no idea how so may were found in the one place. But do you think that Mr Lockfreit knows anything?"

"I don't know. But we are going to find out." I stated.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "WOOHOO! Looks like we have a mystery to solve!" Leo shouted.

We then heard Frank grumble from the back. "Wha...?"

* * *

Once we had explained everything to Frank, we found ourselves parked in the parking lot of Goode High School. Everyone just sat there staring at it. The ones who had been here before were trying to see if they could see anyone they knew, and when they came out empty handed, they sighed with relief. And the ones who hadn't been here before were taking in the big stone building.

"Why are we here again?" Leo asked.

I gave him a look that said ' _really? Chiron explained this to us.'_

He obviously caught the message because he tried to explain. "No, I mean, its nearly mid day. Why are we going to school in the middle of the day?"

I thought about it for a moment, then replied. "I actually don't know."

"Oh my gods!" Percy stated. "Wise Girl doesn't know something. I need to call a reporter. This is news worthy stuff." He said, over excitedly.

I gave him my famous death glare and he shrunk back into his seat. The rest of the group started to laugh.

"Argus. What are we doing here? Shouldn't we be going to where we are staying?" I asked. He didn't do anything for a moment, then snatched up Leo's phone, (much to Leo's protests), and scrolled down Leo's contacts before stopping and clicking on one, and handing it to Percy. Before Percy could ask who it was, I heard a muffled 'hello' come from the other end of the line. Percy's face brightened up. "Hey mum!" He paused for a moment while I'm guessing Sally was speaking. "I don't know. Argus just called you and handed me the phone." More silence. "Really? Awesome! But we don't have enough room." More silence. "Oh sweet. Boys call the other apartment." Silence. "No no. Its... Um..." Muffled speech. "Phew. Ok, well, see you later. Bye!" Once again, silence. "Love you too." Then he brought the phone away from his ear and ended the call and handed the phone back to Leo. Percy just leaned back in his seat, looking out the window like he expected the car to start moving. When nothing happened, he looked to Argus and noticed all the expectant looks the rest of the seven and I had on out faces.

"What?" He asked, confused.

I rolled my eyes. "Who was that?" I asked.

"Oh! Yea, that was my mum."

 _Really Percy? Really? Thats all you say?_

"And...?" Jason pressed.

"Huh? Ohhhh. Well, she said we are staying at my house."

"Wait, but the place isn't big enough." Nico stated.

"I know. My mum rented out the apartment beside ours. Boys get that one, and girls are with my mum and Paul."

"Sweet!" Leo exclaimed.

"Cool" Frank stated.

"Im good with that." Jason said.

"Im in!" Piper shouted.

"Awesome! I love your mum." I said.

"KK!" Nico said in a high pitched girly voice.

We all stared at him in shock. Well, apart from Leo, who was in a full out belly laugh.

"Don't ask. Dare from Valdez." Nico said, shooting a glare towards the still laughing Leo.

Once we had snapped out of our shock and finished the laughing that soon came after, we told Argus the address of Sally and Paul Blois's apartment and we were on our way.

* * *

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS VALDEZ!" Nico shouted as he chased Leo up the stairs of the apartment building, trying to put out the flames that Leo had put on his aviator jacket.

"I've never seen Leo run so fast." Piper laughed.

"Man, Nico's literally flying!" Hazel stated.

We kept laughing while we headed up the stairs to the 8th floor. **(I don't know if they said wait floor he lived on in the books, but I;m just guessing.)**

"Why does it have to be today that the elevator is broken?" I asked, out of breath a bit from climbing the stairs. We just got to the landing of the 6th floor. Ughhhhh.

"Finally!" Frank stated, getting down onto his knees to kiss the floor when we reached the landing of the 8th floor.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Hazel warned.

Too late. "Puh... Bleh. Ugh." Frank said, wiping his tongue with his hands. "I think your right."

Hazel rolled his eyes then kissed Frank on the cheek, causing him to blush.

"So Perce?" Jason starts. "What apartment?"

Percy freezes, obviously trying to remember. "Um... I, don't know."

"Wait, what?" I ask, stunned.

"I've never been to good at remembering it." He argued.

"But you were here, like, literally two days ago!" I shot back.

"Don't blame me! I usually just call my mum!"

"Ugh! Well then what are you waiting for!?" I ask.

He shoots a glare at me, but I can see it in his eyes that he is trying not to smile. I can't help the small smile peeking at my lips. Percy pulls out his phone, scrolls down his contacts, then clicks on the one that said Mummy, and held the phone up to his ear. He waited for about 7 seconds, still no answer. He looked at the phone quizzically, then tried again. No answer. " _Vlacas!_ Her phone is probably flat."

"Well... What do we do now?" Piper asked.

"Umm, go round all the apartments and knock on the door?" Jason asked.

"Well I think thats all we can do." Hazel said.

"No no no no no no. No people. I hate people!" Nico said, backing up a bit so he had to put his left foot on the stair below.

We all laugh at his antics. "C'mon death boy. You need to learn some people skills." Leo said, dragging him along the isle.

* * *

After many failures and Leo scaring the Hades out of random people by setting himself on fire when they were rude to him, we finally came across Sally and Paul's apartment.

"Percy!" Sally exclaimed.

"Hey mum." Percy said, hugging his mum. Once they pulled away, Sally noticed the rest of us.

"Annabeth! Nico! How lovely to see you!" She said, giving both me and Nico a hug. (Nico didn't seem to happy about the human contact, but obliged. I mean, who can say no to Sally?)

She then gestured the rest of the seven. "Percy, who are the rest of the seven?" She asked.

"Oh! Right! This is Frank, Hazel, Leo, Jason and Piper." Percy said, pointing to each person when he said their name.

"Hu Mrs... Jackson or Blofis?" Hazel asked.

Sally laughed. "Blofis my dear. But call me Sally."

Hazel smiled.

"Well don't just stand there, come in, come in." Sally said, pushing us all inside.

Once we were all in, she made us all a hot chocolate and offered for us to sit on the couch. Nico sat in the arm chair in the corner, (it was in the shadows so we all kept a close eye on him to make sure he didn't shadow travel), Jason, Piper, Percy and I were on the big, 3 seater couch, (since it was quite small, I was basically sitting on Percy's lap.) Frank was on the other armchair with Hazel sitting on his lap. Then Leo was lying on the floor, with his head face first on the carpet.

"You all goods Leo?" Piper asked, laughing slightly.

He shot is head up like a cannon. "Huh? Oh yea, I just like the smell."

We all glanced at Leo, then burst out laughing. Then we heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Sally, Honey. Are they here yet?" The voice of Paul asked.

"Yes dear! They are all in the living room. Come say hello!"

A few seconds later, the figure of Paul Blofis was in sight. "Wow, theres a lot of them." He said under his breath.

I laughed. "Yea, this is the lot Paul." I said. He looked shocked that someone had heard him, then smiled. "Annabeth! Its lovely to see you!"

"Good to see you to Paul!" I got up from Percy's lap, even though he was pouting, and made my way over to where Paul was standing. "They're not all staying here are they?" HE asked, just so I could hear.

I laughed again. "No, Sally said she got the apartment next to this." He looked relieved, then confused.

"Sally hasn't told you any of this has she?" I asked laughing.

"Nope." He said.

I took a sip of my hot chocolate, then looked back to where everyone was sitting to see Jason and Percy arm wrestling (Percy was winning), Frank commentating, Leo still sniffing the carpet, and Hazel was trying to get Nico to drink his hit chocolate. I sighed then looked in the direction of the kitchen. "Sally! When can the guys leave to next door!?" I asked. Paul laughed, watching all the other demigods.

"Oh! Now if you like! Its pretty cool if I say so myself!" She said, coming out of the kitchen with a key in her hand.

She handed me the key, and I took it, saying thank you. I then turned to the boys, and held up the key. "First one to get the key and to the apartment next door, gets first pick of the rooms!" Immediately =, all the boys heads shot up, then they bounded for the key. Apart from Nico who headed straight for the door. Leo was the one to grab the key.

"Suckers!" He said as he ran out the door, Jason, Percy and Frank hot on his heels.

I rolled my eyes, then went to sit back down with the girls.

* * *

 **Hope you liked.**

 **Well, I have to get going so I won't hold you up with a massive A/N.**

 **So, till next time fellow fanfictioners...**

 **Laters!**

 **~Polly-The-PolarBear**


	8. Chapter 7 - Secrets revealed

**Hey peps! Having a good day? I know I am because it is the HOLIDAYS! I will hopefully be able to publish on more of a regular basis.**

 **If you guys have any suggestions or requests, do not hesitate to PM me or put it in a review. All I know is that they have to uncover the mystery that is Goode High School. I am kinda just winging it along the way.**

 **IMPORTANT: If you type up 'Percy Jackson Show' in google, it will come up with heaps of things (as usual) but click the top one that says, 'Petition to Dreamworks'. It is a petition to get Dreamworks to make an animated show. And the artwork will be done by Viria. Please sign the petition. And since its animated, they might actually follow the plot line. :) Please spread the word. PERCY JACKSON FOR THE WIN! :) Please please please sign it and spread the word on your own stories and to friends. Thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I have to? Please! Fine... I do not, nor will I ever, own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ and _Hero's of Olympus_  
There you go. You happy? :)**

 **Now, without a further ado, chapter 7!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Frank**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why? Why me? Its always me.

I guess your probably wondering what I am complaining about? Am I correct? I am? Ok, well, I was the last person to get to the apartment next to Sally's, so therefore got the worst room. But, I didn't think it would be that bad. WRONG! I would rather sleep on the dinning table, but the guys say that its 'unhygienic' and 'disgusting'. Since when were they the sensible ones?

The room its self was actually quite nice. There were two single beds on the back wall, each of them had a side table with a lamp and a draw. There were two sets of draws at the end of each bed, and a bathroom on your left when you walked in that contained a toilet, sink, and a shower. The walls were a light grey and the carpet was a dark grey. So, as you can see, the problem wasn't the room. It was who I was sharing it with.

Everybody, low and behold... Leo Valdez!

Yup, you heard me right. Leo Valdez. Repair Boy. The Boy On Fire. 'Hot Stuff', as he likes to call himself. Why? I stopped asking that a while ago.

Why couldn't I share a room with one of the others? I would've even settled for Nico. And trust me, thats saying a lot.

But of course, they all called dibs on their respected rooms.

There was a total of 4 rooms. Percy and Jason shared the best room with two queen sized beds. (Everyone thought it was a bad idea for the two sons of the big three to share a room, but apparently they are 'bros for life'. So they insisted on trying.) Nico had his own, which contained one king sized bed. And Grover and Hedge somehow got here before us, so they're sharing a room. (They got up to late and we had already left, so they took a cab. How they got here before us? I don't know.) So that leaves two boys, and one room.

I know your probably thinking, _'Why do you hate Leo so much?_ _He's awesome!'_ Well, he is actually kind of a good guy. He always seems to lighten up the mood with his cheesy jokes. It is actually the fact that he is a son of Hephaestus.

He can summon fire to his hand. He can set his whole body on fire and not get burned or hurt in the slightest. He could easily kill me. Not by setting me on fire, and burning to death. Have you forgotten about my lifeline? The little piece of driftwood that I carry around in my pocket? I mean sure, Leo made a fire proof bag for it, but I don't want to take any chances.

So here I was, standing in the doorway of my new room, watching Leo Valdez swirl fire in his palm. Yay.

"Can you...?" I said, pointing to the fire in his palm.

He looked up at me, then smiled mischievously. "What? The beast is afraid of a little fire?" He laughed, holding out his hand closer to me with the fire still blazing.

I stepped back. "No, its just that I kind of have a piece of driftwood that controls my life and if it burns, I burn with it." I said, opening up one side of my jacket and showing him the bag which contains the said piece of driftwood.

"Oh right. But still, thats a fire proof pocket." He said, finally turing off the blaze.

I let out a breath that I hadn't realised I had been holding. I walked over to my bed and sat down. "I know, its just, a guy can't be to safe."

He rolled his eyes. "How safe will that precious piece of driftwood be when your asleep?" He asked, smiling devilishly while raising his eyebrows up and down.

I froze.

He laughed. "I'm kidding. I swear."

"On the river styx?" I pressed.

"I swear on the river styx to never try to burn your driftwood lifeline while your asleep." He said, holding his left hand up. "There, happy?"

Thunder boomed outside, signally that the deal was made. I nodded my head.

I relaxed a bit. But I was still going to sleep with one eye open.

* * *

 **Hazel**

"Boys." Annabeth said, shaking her head as she joined Piper and I on the couch. We all laughed.

"So, what do you want to do?" Piper asked.

"Um, we could go check out our rooms?" I asked.

"Annabeth nodded. "C'mon, we'll go ask Sally."

We got up and walked into the kitchen to find Sally taking out a tray of blue cookies and Paul just leaving the kitchen through the other entrance. I watched him for a second and saw that he was heading for the front door. Probably to go check if the guys had already burned the whole place down.

"Hey Sally." I said as I took a seat at the table.

"Hey girls. Whats up?" She asked.

Piper and Annabeth sat down next to me. "We were just wondering about sleeping arrangements." Annabeth said.

Sally placed the tray on the bench and took off her oven mitts. She then took a seat across from us. "Well thats your decision."

We look at her with confused faces. She laughed, then explained further. "There are three bedrooms up for grabs. So that means that you guys get one each. Its up to you which one you want."

Annabeth looked at Sally shyly, then looked back down at the table. "Is... Is Percy's room available?" She asked.

Sally laughed. "Yes." Sally said, putting her hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "But it's so messy that I don't think anyone would want that one." She joked.

Annabeth looked back up at her. "I'll take it!" She said rather quickly.

Sally laughed again, but this time Piper and I joined her. "Of course. Now," she looked at me and Piper. "The other two rooms are on either side of Percy's, the one Annabeth is staying in. They are pretty much the exact same, except one is painted a light purple and the other is painted a light red."

"I call red!" I shouted.

"I call purple!" Piper shouted just after me.

This time, it was Annabeth's turn to laugh. "Well that's settled then."

"How 'bout you guys go and check out your rooms." She then picked up three cookies, one in her right hand and two in her left. "Here, take a cookie before Percy comes and eats them all."

We each took a cookie then headed for the stairs. "Hey Annabeth?" I asked.

She looked to me while taking another bite of her cookie. "Mm?"

"If you don't mind me asking, but why did you want to stay in Percy's room so much?"

She swallowed her bite before answering. "Well, after we fell into... You know. I always had to sleep in one of Percy's shirt or something. Its the smell that seems to calm me down if I have a nightmare or something. Of course its much better when Percy is with me, but I don't think Sally would allow that."

I nodded my head in understanding. Poor Annabeth and Percy. What did they ever do to deserve that? I mean, no one deserves to fall into the deepest part of the underworld. But those two would probably be the ones who least deserved it. They have been through so much. Even though I have only heard stories, and have only known them for not even 2 years, those stories still give me the heebie jeebies. I know, old people talk. But you can't blame me. I _was_ born in the 1940's.

I was broken out of my thoughts by Piper stopping all of a sudden. "Wait. So does that mean that you and Percy _have_ slept in the same bed?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she started to run the rest of the way to her room with Piper chasing after her. "ANNABETH CHASE! WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME?"

I laughed silently to myself as I followed. Man, I have some weird friends.

* * *

 **Annabeth**

After I had locked my door, and heard Piper's footsteps fade, I turned to face the room. Even though I had been in her many times before, I couldn't help but just stare.

It was really nice.

When you walked in, there was a queen single up sideways against the wall with a blue duvet, with a side table with a lamp and an alarm clock on it. There was a set of draws on the other wall opposite the bed. Then there was what looked like a bathroom off to my left. The carpet was a dark, navy blue, and the walls were a nice sea green, I could already smell the scent of the ocean. I breathed in the scent.

I walked over to the bed and sat down. I lay down and rested my head on the pillow, smelling the amazing scent of blue cookies and the ocean. It shouldn't work but it does. I didn't realise that I started to drift off to sleep. I was just about asleep when I heard the door burst open.

Piper and Hazel burst in. I sat up quickly, once I realised it was them, I sighed and lied back down. "Sup?"

"Sit up. We are going to talk." Hazel said, jumping on my bed.

"Yep, now-" Piper stopped suddenly. "Wait. Why does it smell like the ocean and cookies in here?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes as I sat up. "Whose room is it?" I asked sarcastically.

Realisation dawned on her face. "Ohhh, right." She continued her walk and sat down on my left while Hazel was on my right. We created a small circle on the bed.

"So... What did you want to talk about?" I asked. "It must be important if you had to wake me up for it." I know, technically i wasn't even asleep yet, but who cares?

"Anything." Hazel replied simply.

I moved my hand in a 'continue' gesture. "Go on."

They both laughed. "Well, after you got out of gummy worm land-" (We decided to call it gummy worm land instead of Tartarus). "-We had the rest of the war to take care of. So we didn't really get to just sit down and talk. And I realised just then that it has already been 3 months after the war and we still haven't just sat down and had a girl chat. So, thats whats happening." Piper explained.

I nodded my head. "Ok..."

We just sat there in silence for a bit, thinking of what to say. "So hows Percy?" Hazel asked me.

"Oh. Um, good. Great. Amazing." I said, starting to feel all fuzzy inside now that I was thinking of him.

The girls laughed. "Annie-"

"If you want to live, I would not call me Annie again." I said glaring at Piper, but still had a slight smile on her face.

Piper gulped. "Right. Anna _beth,_ Hazel, looking forward to school? "

I nodded my head. "Yep. I can't wait to learn."

Hazel rolled her eyes. "I guess i'm fine with it. I mean, I am not exactly jumping for joy, or banging my head on the wall."

I let out a little laugh.

"Hey Annabeth?" Piper questioned.

"Mhm?" I replied.

"Where's all your stuff?"

What? Oh, my clothes and that. I was about to say that they are in my (Percy's) room, but when I looked around, I couldn't see my bag, or anything of mine really. I thought for a moment. Then realisation dawned on me. I hadn't gotten my stuff back from my cousins place. That means that I have to go back there. I mean, I was going to encounter the twins at some point because I have to go back to that same school with them. But at least there, I could've tried to avoid them. I would be a lot easier to avoid someone in a packed school, then an apartment.  
It's not that I don't like them. Actually, I was really starting to like Birdie, so I was excited to see her. I was kinda worried about seeing my auntie Sandy again, but I know my Dad, and if his sister is anything like him, then I will be fine. I was completely dreading seeing Skylar. She defiantly shared her opinions about me in that text.

Ugh! Why does everything have to be so hard.

It was then when I saw the expectant looks on my friends faces.

I sighed. "You know my annoying cousin Skylar?"

The both nodded their heads.

"Yeah well, I kinda forgot my stuff back at their place, so... Whose up for a trip to my evil cousins house?" I said, faking enthusiasm.

* * *

 **Percy**

This. Is. Awesome.

An entire place just for me and my bros! With my girlfriend and mum in the apartment right next to me.

Wait. My girlfriend with my _mum_ in the same apartment? Oh no. I bet 30 drachma that she has already told her at least five different embarrassing stories of me. She probably told the one about the time when I was a 4 years old and I was in a Seafood restaurant with my mum. While she was paying for the take out, I was talking to the lobsters in one of those small glass aquariums. Back then, I didn't really think much of the fact that I was talking to fish. I mean, I was 4. Anyway, they told me what was gonna happen to them. So lets just say that the next time my mum turned around, she saw me running out the door with 3 lobsters in my arms screaming "TO THE SEA" over and over again. Ever since then, I have never eaten seafood.

Man, that would be embarrassing if my mum told Annabeth that story.

Anyway, Jason, Leo, Frank and myself were all lounging around in the living room, just talking about nothing and everything. Leo was in the middle of talking about how similar Frank was to a Frankfurter when I realised someone was missing.

"Hey guys?" I asked.

They all turned their heads towards me. "Ya?" Leo answered.

"Wheres Neeks?"

They all started moving their heads around franticly, trying to find any sign of the Ghost King, but came out empty handed. Frank shrugged his shoulders. "I... Don't know."

"I swear he was down here a minute ago." Jason said, mostly to himself.

"Where do you think he is?" I asked everyone.

They all shrugged. "Dunno. Probably his room." Leo replied.

I nodded my head slowly, then started nodding fast. "Actually yes." I said, surprised that Leo knew.

Leo looked at me and showed signs if mock hurt. "That cuts deep man." Jason, Frank, and myself all rolled our eyes at this. "But I'm not the one going up." Leo said.

"Umm, considering the fact that I don't want to be skewered by a Stygian Iron sword for waking him up or something, I don't really want to be the one to go check." Frank said, gesturing with his hands that he didn't want to go up.

"Well, I guess if I get a plate and strap it to my chest and use a bowl for a helmet, I think I can go up." I said, gesturing to the kitchen.

The rest of the guys laughed. "Ok. Just remember how angry Nico gets when someone wakes him." Jason stated.

"Yea yea. The things I do for my baby cousin." I said, starting my way to the stairs.

"Do you want us to start planning your funeral now or later?" Leo asked, obviously enjoying this.

"Ha ha. Very funny." I mocked, starting my way up the stairs and heading towards Nico's room.

I was about one metre away from his door when I heard a voice from the other side. Curious, I slowly stepped towards the door and placed my ear on the door. I know its wrong to eavesdrop on your cousin, but the last time I checked, he was the only one in his room. Don't blame me, you've all done it.

"So hows New York?" I heard voice say that defiantly wasn't Nico's.

"Oh, just dandy." I heard the voice of Nico reply sarcastically.

I heard the other voice laugh. I'm guessing he is Iris messaging someone. But who?

"Shut up sunshine!" Nico stated. Sunshine? What? Thats is nickname for... Ohhhh.

I heard the voice I now suspect to belong to Will Solace, son of Apollo, laugh harder.

Once Will finally calmed down, he spoke. "Yea yea. Anyway, I have to go. Last nights capture the flag turned sour after an Ares camper pushed a Demeter camper off of Zeus fist. Luckily, the plants rushed up to try and save the Demeter kid, but unfortunately, those plants had prickles. So, I have to get going."

"Ok. Laters-" Nico was cut off from, Im guessing, swiping his hand through the Mist by Will. "Wait! Remember no Underworld-y magic stuff. Doctors orders."

There was a silence where I'm guessing Nico was rolling his eyes. "Fine. Anyway, I probably have to go now as well otherwise the guys will probably start to suspect something."

"Cool. Talk to ya later. Love ya." I heard Will say. My eyes widened. What did he just say? Love? I was preparing for Nico to shout at him and tell him to get lost. But what Nico said next, nearly made me collapse.

"Love you too. Later."

What. Just. Happened. I needed answers. I burst through the door to see Nico standing at the end of his bed, putting away a water bottle in a draw. When he saw me, he looked at me in shock. His eyes widened, then narrowed. "What are you doing?" He asked calmly.

"Um. I... Um." I stuttered. Then Nico's eyes widened again. "Did you... Hear?.."

I nodded my head a little, then broke into a smile. "So Neeks, finally got together with Solace aye?" I said, leaning against the door frame.

Nico's face went from shock, to nervousness, to annoyed, to angry, then to the face of a murderer. I have to admit, I coward a bit.

"Don't. Tell. Anyone." He said, steely calm. "And don't call me 'Neeks'." He stated, using air routes when he said 'Neeks'.

I laughed. "Only if you tell me that its true." I said. I was kinda putting my life on the line by asking this, but I had nothing better to do and I was curious.

He just stood glaring at me. I was temped to get out of her while I can, but something told me he was trying to put up a scary appearance. Nico was the type of person who looks like he could kill you and could. But he is also a complete softy.

Even though I didn't run, I did step back a bit when his hand went to his Stygian Iron sword on his hip. I was never going etc use it on him, but I made it obvious when I moved my hand over to my pocket. The bad thing was, he didn't seem fazed.

After about another minute of him glaring at me, I think he finally realised that I wasn't leaving and sighed. "Fine. Yes, its true."

I looked at him quizzically. "Whats true?"

He glared at me once more. "That I'm dating Will."

"Ohhhh, thats right. I forgot." He glared at me... Again. I swear thats all he does, glare at people.

"But don't you dare tell anyone. Especially Leo." He said as he sat down on the bed.

"Why?" I asked. "I mean, I know everyone knows your gay, so why does it matter if they find out that you are dating someone?" I asked, clearly confused.

Finally, it seemed he dropped the tuff guy act as he looked down at his shoes. "I just... Don't want people to know. Will and I have kept it up for 3 months, I think we can go a bit longer. Will wants to tell people, but he respects my decision that I don't want to yet."

I swear if I had been drinking something, I would've spat it out. "WHAT!?" I whisper/yelled. "3 months!?" I said, a bit quieter this time. He looked back up at me, then back to his shoes. "Yea. After the giant war we started getting closer. I eventually found out that he was gay, and I got a crush on him. Then 3 months ago, he kissed me and voila, we're dating. Nothing special." He said, like it was nothing.

"No. It is special." I said. He looked up at me quizzically. "What'd you mean?" He asked.

"Well, it is your first boyfriend. My wittle cousin has his first boyfriend." I said, talking to him like he was 3.

He shot me a look saying, _'say that one more time and you won't live long enough to see daylight again'._ I took another step back so I was out of the room far enough for him to just walk up and slam the door in my face. Luckily, he didn't.

"Shut it." He then looked at me seriously. "Just promise me that you won't tell anyone. Not until I'm ready. Also, Will and I will tell people, not you."

I pouted. "Pwease..." I said. He shot me _another_ glare. I swear if he keeps glaring, a glare will be stuck on his face forever.

"Fine." I said. Nico looked satisfied.

"But you have to come down now otherwise the guys will come up." I said, turning around. I started walking towards the stairs when Nico spoke. "Wait." I turned around and looked at him. "Thanks." He said shyly.

I smiled. "Don't mention it. Thats just what family does." With that, I turned around and started walking down the stairs to the voices of my friends.

* * *

 **Did you like it? I hope. The grammar is probably gonna be terrible because I wrote this in a rush because I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer.**

 **Please review/comment and** **favourite/follow.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Hei Konei Rā**

 **~Polly-The-PolarBear**


	9. Chapter 8 - MONSTER!

**Kia ora!**

 **I have nothing to say so... Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Me do not own. Me do not own Call of Duty. Me do not own PJO. Me do not own anything. (Well apart from my teddy, laptop, and plot... ect ect.)**

* * *

 **Nico**

Thank the gods. Percy's keeping his mouth shut. Thank. The. Gods.

Percy had left about 10 minutes ago, but I just stood frozen in my room.

I really wasn't planning on telling everyone about Will, but I have to admit, I am pretty glad that I have told _someone._ And Percy is a good mate and I trust him that he won't tell anyone. Yep, won't. Tell. Anyone.  
Oh who am I kidding, I'm doomed! He's probably already talking to Annabeth about it. That guys whipped.

Why'd it have to be Percy who walked in? Why not Jason... Actually no. He would probably go blab about it to Thalia. Man, he's such a sisters boy.

As I headed down stairs, I tried to listen for any sign that Percy was telling the guys. But, luckily, I only heard the sounds of shooting and screaming. Thats a good sign. I walked down the rest of the way and saw Leo and Percy battling it out in a game of Call of Duty. By the looks of it, Percy was winning and Leo wasn't to happy about it.

"Oh man!" Leo whined. "How are you so good at this!?" Leo asked exasperated as a giant 'DEAD' lit up the bottom half of the screen.

"From years of playing capture the flag." Percy said simply. The guys gave him odd looks, but he just waved it off.

Just then, Frank spotted me. "Oh! Hey Nico. What were you doing?" At this, all the others looked towards me. I panicked. I hadn't thought of what to say if they questioned me. I started opening and closing my mouth. Luckily, Percy came to the rescue.

"He was playing Mythomagic." Percy stated. Really Percy? Really? I mean, yeah, I still have my collection and still play with them. But only from time to time. But they don't need to know that.

The guys looked at Percy, then back at me. "Yeah. I was playing Mythomagic." While I said this, I glared at Percy, he just gave me a sheepish smile, then turned his focus back on the T.V screen as a new round started.

The others looked at me skeptically, then returned to what they were doing. I breathed a breath that I hadn't realised I had been holding, then went and sat down in an arm chair in the corner.

After a couple more minutes had passed, I heard the door open, then shut again. The rest of the guys seemed to have heard it to, because their heads shot towards the door. When we only saw Paul, we relaxed, then went backed to what we were doing.

"Hey guys! Settling in ok?" Paul asked, moving so he was standing behind the couch.

"Huh? Oh yea." Percy replied, his eyes still transfixed on the T.V. "Wheres the girls?" He asked.

"Oh, they headed over towards Annabeth's cousins place to pick up her stuff." Percy seemed confused for a second, then realisation washed over his face as he continued playing.

I wonder why her stuff was at her cousins...

* * *

 **Annabeth**

Wow. That couldn't have gone any better. Note the sarcasm.

Okay, let me recap for you.

Ok, so, when me, Hazel and Piper got there, I decided to knock and not use the key that I had been given. Birdie answered the door with a cheery grin on her face. She said hello and asked me where I had been. And I told her that my friend was hurt and I need to see them. It was kinda true, I guess. Then I told her how I would be staying at Percy's because some family friends are round and they need a hand to try and keep everything in order. She didn't seem to buy it a t first, but then did in the end. She told me to just head up and grab my stuff, then I can leave. I said my thanks, then head up followed by Piper and Hazel. When I walked in, I was greeted by Skylar standing right in the middle of the room, with her arms crossed, and a frown plastered on her face. She did what I expected her to do. She yelled at me, and blah blah. I ended up having to get Piper to charmspeak her to shut up so I could find my stuff, and pack it all back up. Eventually, the charmspoke wore off, and she was back to yelling at me. Then, Aunt Sandy came up to see what all the noise was. When she saw me, she blatantly told me to leave. She said that she didn't like the way I had treated her daughter, which was weird considering that Skylar was the one treating me like shit. Sandy said I was not welcome back and that she was going to be calling my father. I realised just as I was leaving, that Skylar must have twisted the story in someway to make it seem like I'm the bad guy.

So here we were, walking down the streets of New York, in dead silence. Finally, Piper spoke up.

"That bitch." She exclaimed.

"I know right. Who in Hades twists a story around to make it seem like your innocent?" Hazel added. "I mean, thats messed up."

I laughed slightly. "Thanks guys. At least we will never have to see her... Ohh. Never mind." I looked at my feet.

"What? Annie, what?" Piper questioned.

"One, don't call me Annie. And two, you really shouldn't have called Skylar 'uglier than Tartarus himself', as we left." I replied, putting air routes around 'uglier than Tartarus himself'.

She looked at me confused. "Why? Its not like were gonna see her ag- Ohhh. She's gonna be at Goode isn't she?" Piper asked nervously.

"Yep." I said, popping the 'p'.

Hazel and Piper groaned. "Well thats just great." Hazel mumbled as she kicked a stone onto the road beside us.

I cracked a smile. "C'mon. We need to get back and see if the boys have already burned down the house."

* * *

When we got back, I was surprised. I hadn't expected the apartment to still be standing. Ok, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, but can you blame me? I mean, have you met them?

Anyway, when we walked in, the place was surprisingly tidy. Well, all apart from the living room which looked like a bomb went off.

There were the boys, fixated by the screen in front of them which at the moment showed the face of Jonathan Irons from Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. What? I'm a bit of a gamer at heart. It looked like Leo was losing miserably and Percy, Jason, and Frank were grinning evilly.

I laughed inwardly and looked over at the other girls who seemed to be doing the same. I smiled as I got an idea. I put down my suitcase and grabbed Piper's and Hazel's wrists and dragged them into the kitchen. It seemed like they haven't noticed us yet.

Once we were in the kitchen, Piper snatched back her arm and looked at me expectantly. "What was that for?"

I smiled as I let go of Hazels wrist and she rubbed the part of her wrist where I had grabbed it. "Did you have to use such a hard grip?"

I let out a small chuckle. "Quit complaining and let me explain."

"Well?" Hazel asked.

"Well... You know how in there Leo was getting wasted by the boys with their game?" I said.

"Yes..." They said in unison.

"Well, I think its about time we teach our boyfriends that they can't win all the time."

* * *

After I explained the plan, they nodded slowly smiling devilishly. "Sounds like a plan." Piper said, rubbing her hands together.

Ok, so, basically the plan was to distract our boyfriends for three reasons. 1) To let them we're home. 2) To let Leo win for once. And 3) Because the way we're doing it, its fun.

So, the plan was to shout out something like 'MONSTER' or something. I quickly sent Leo and Nico a text to tell them the plan to make sure they don't get up. I peeked out the door and saw them quickly glance at their phone, do a double take, smile evilly, then Leo went back to his game while Nico continued to watch.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Lets go." Hazel replied happily.

We ran into the room and shouted in unison "MONSTER!" In less than a millisecond, all the boys, (apart from Leo) were up and had their swords out/bow and arrow out.

"What one? Where?" Percy asked, deadly serious. Then he paused. "Wait... Annabeth would never run away from a fight." He then looked at me quizzically, then realisation dawned on the other guys faces as Piper and Hazel smiled sweetly at them as well.

The boys quickly looked back at the T.V and saw 'DEAD' plastered on Percy, Jason and Frank's spot on the screen and 'YOU WIN' was on Leo's. Leo was dancing around chanting "I WIN! I WIN!" In a sing song voice. They looked back over at us.

"Wise Girl." Percy protested. " Why?"

Annabeth just shrugged and poked her tongue out at him which Percy returned the gesture.

"Really Pipes? I just lost." Jason protested.

Piper faked innocence. "Was that my fault? Oh I am so sorry."

"Hazelllllll. Why...?" Frank asked.

Hazel giggled. "Well, we thought you guys needed to learn how to lose."

"I WON! I WON!" Leo shouted in a sing-song voice, dancing around the living room. "How does it feel to lose suckers!?" Leo taunted.

The guys glared at him but that only made Leo's girl grow wider.

"You guys are mean." Percy pouted, looking back towards us.

The girls giggled. "What you gonna do about it?" Piper taunted.

The guys looked at each other, then humphed. "Nothing."

The girls laughed.

"Your girlfriends have so much power over you that it's funny." Nico said, startling everyone since he hadn't spoken until then.

"They don't have 'power over us." Percy protested.

"Mhm. Sure." Leo put in.

The guys glared at him.

There was silence for a bit, then Percy spoke up. "I'm hungry."

"Me to." Leo added.

"Same Here." Frank put in.

"Same." Jason said.

"A bit." Nico piped up.

"Can you please make some blue pancakes?" Percy asked me, putting on his face where he looks like a baby seal.

Hazel and Piper, seeing this, quickly cover my eye's so I can't see Percy. I'm guessing they know what effect those seal eyes have on me.

Even though I couldn't see, I knew Percy was pouting. "Hey."

"It's for your own good Percy." Hazel said slowly. "This is your guys place now. You have to learn to make your own food." Piper added in. "Oh and by the way. I wouldn't make anything because I'm pretty sure Sally will be making dinner and you know how good of a cook she is. You wouldn't want to be to full." I stated with their hands still covering my face. And with that, they lead me to the door, let go of my eyes, I grabbed my suitcase then headed out the door, followed by Hazel and Piper. We closed the door then walked over to Sally's place and Piper got out her key, (Sally gave them all keys to the apartment) and opened the door for the us.

As we walked in, I turned to face the girls. "Thank you. If it wasn't for you, I would probably be in the kitchen, taking out the flour for the blue pancakes."

They laughed. "No problem."

I walked over to the couch and put my suitcase down against the back of it. "Hey Sally! We're back!" I shouted.

"Good good. I need a hand with setting the table for dinner." We heard her shout from the kitchen.

We head towards the kitchen. "Where's Paul?" I asked, seeing the absence of the English teacher.

"Oh, he is just out grabbing some stuff for desert. I'm making brownies." She said happily.

I laughed. "By the way, did you ask him to get-" She cut me off. "Peaches? Yes."

I laughed, along with the others remembering that time on the Argo II.

"So, where are the place mats?" Hazel asked.

Sally nodded her head at the second draw down on her left while still chopping up carrots.

"Thanks." Piper said, heading over to the draw.

Piper got out the place mats while Hazel got the dinner table sheet **(A/N: I don't know what it's called)** and I got the cutlery.

Once Hazel spread the sheet, Piper put down the place mats while I placed the cutlery. After we finished, we went back to the kitchen.

"Done." We said in unison. Sally turned around from looking in the fridge to look at us in disbelief. "Seriously?"

We nodded our heads.

"Wow. I'm just so used to having Paul or Percy do it. They take forever." She said exasperated. We all laughed as Sally went back to looking in the fridge.

"Anything else you want us to do?" Piper asked.

"Um, you could call over the guys?" Sally suggested.

"Sure thing."

We headed to the living room and decided that Piper would go over because if the guys said 'they couldn't be bothered', she could use her charmspeak.

She came back 5 minutes later with the boys following in behind her with dazed looks on their faces. I'm guessing Piper used her charmspeak.

We all went and sat down at the table just as Paul came in. Sally sat at the head with Paul on his right, then Percy, me, then Leo. Nico sat at the other end. Piper sat on Sally's other side, then Jason, Hazel, and then Frank.

We were all talking about school tomorrow and catching up while we scoffed down our roast lamb.

Once we were finished, Sally and Paul offered to do the dishes. We all argued telling them to sit down and relax but they were determined. So while they did the dishes, we walked the guys to the door.

We all said goodbye, the couples kissed goodbye, then us girls went back to the kitchen. "Hey. You guys need any help?" I asked as I entered the kitchen behind Piper and Hazel.

Sally glanced back at us. "Oh no dear. Its fine. You three go up stairs and get some rest."

"You sure-" Hazel started but was cut off. "Trust us. We're fine." Paul reassured.

We reluctantly obliged. We walked up the stairs and al went into Hazels room because it was the closest. We all sat down on the bed in a circle.

"So... School..." Hazel started.

"Three words. Not. Gonna. Happen." Piper said slowly.

I laughed. "Seriously guys? School can't be that bad." I reassured.

They rolled their eyes. "Sure..."

There was silence for a couple seconds. "What about that news article we read?" Hazel questioned.

I thought for a second. "I don't know. All I know is that we are gonna find out."

* * *

 **So. So. Sorry for this chapter. I know it was terrible but things are really gonna get better when they go back to school. Hopefully. :)**

 **And I know it's really short. I just wanted to update and also get to the school part. Sorry.**

 **Hope you enjoyed... Some of it.**

 **Hei konei rā!  
~Polly-The-PolarBear**


End file.
